Fate Allowed
by birdie-and-the-reaper
Summary: Bad news for werewolves everywhere folks! new regulations have been set, and our favorite werewolf is in BIG trouble! :COMPLETE: That's all people!
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone, I decided to write a serious fic for a change, I hope it isn't too crap  
  
Birdie: Trust me, It's crap  
  
Reaper: Thank you Birdie, that was just what I needed  
  
Summary: AU OotP spoilers, set about christmas... Dolores Umbridge and Lucius Malfoy have passed a new restriction law for werewolves, but no one knows about it. All eighteen werewolves living in Britain are rounded up for research and questioning, except Remus, who was brought in to be executed! Can Sirius, Harry, Dumbledore and the rest of the order figure out what's happened before it's too late? (This has probably been done before, I hope not though)  
  
And this is dedicated to Mr Snape, our primary school supply teacher. If you ever read this, I'm sorry I made fun of your name. It's not your fault you have the same name as a famous character from a famous book, I think I still owe you Â£2 for that. But seeing as I'm broke, I'll just dedicate this story to you  
  
Birdie: You dedicated this to Mr. SNAPE?! YOU SAD SAD GIT!  
  
Reaper: Piss off Birdie.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, then some insignificent character would be dead and Sirius would be living happily in his mansion (well maybye not too happily) But I don't. and Sirius is dead, and J.K.Rowling will be too if she comes anywhere near me! well, maybye not, but I'm still practising voodoo on her every night...  
  
~prolougue~  
  
Madeline giggled silently to herself as she watched her brother from the treetops. Once again, Tim was trying to come up with some great romantic line he could send in a lettrer to his new girlfriend.  
  
He gets a new girlfriend every week she thought to herself. His new crush, Hannah Abbot, was about to receive a letter containing Tim's usual romantic drivel. She knew it was all drivel seeing as she hid in the trees every night listening to Tim say his romantic letters aloud.  
  
For a six year old, she was quite good at not being seen,  
  
Perhaps it had somthing to do with her lycanthropy  
  
Lycanthropy. It all happend 5 months ago. Just like now, she was watching her brother come up with a love letter (this time to someone called 'Susan Bones') only that time it was a full moon, a full moon that lighted the tree so that any dark creature couuld spot her, and she was so busy trying not to laugh as she heard the words that poured out of Tim's mouth, that she didn't hear the monster until it was too late.  
  
The monster. The werewolf.  
  
Of course, she heard it when it let out a demonic yell and ambled up the tree to bite her.  
  
She dropped down from the tree and raced to her brother, but she wasn't fast enough...  
  
"MADDY!!!" oops! Caught in the act! She leapt down the tree, giggling madly and running across the uncut grass, trying to get back to her room before...  
  
"Gotcha!" she was caught, her six year old legs were no match for the sixth year Hufflepuff her Brother was. She looked up at him, as innocently as possible.  
  
But Tim didn't miss the devilish glint in her eyes as she put on her angel face for him.  
  
"What have we told you about going out after dark" he said as angrily as he could  
  
"Not to do it" She guessed, with a smile on her face  
  
"don't give me that innocent look, you could've been killed!"  
  
Maddy thought that that was going a little too far so she said, "So could you!"  
  
"That's not the point" Tim exclaimed, exasperated by the little imp in his arms.  
  
Defeated, Maddy let herself be carried back to the house. She tried to tell herself that Tim was only trying to protect her, but instead decided that she had embarassed the hypocryte and he was about to lock her in the dungeon (not that there was a dungeon around for miles)  
  
She was vaguely aware that they had reached the house, and Tim was yelling at her mum and dad to come down and punish Maddy for her heinous crime.  
  
What happened next was always a blur to her.  
  
"Maddy" scolded her mother "What have we told you about-"  
  
CRACK!  
  
She saw two men in ministry uniform for a split seconed before-  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
there was a flash of red light and Maddy realised that she couldn't move  
  
everything was in fastforward  
  
Dad shouting  
  
Mum screaming  
  
A hard voice with a funny accent  
  
A different voice with a different accent  
  
Tim yelling  
  
Mum crying  
  
a flash of silver  
  
a burning feeling in her hand  
  
and everything changed  
  
No dad, mum or Tim,  
  
just those two men  
  
different voices talking, shouting,  
  
"Let me out, PLEASE!"  
  
"Leave her alone you bastards she's just a kid!"  
  
"What do you want from us?"  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
CLANG  
  
she was trapped  
  
"are you okay kid?"  
  
"Welcome to your new life as a Were-guinea pig."  
  
what was going on?  
  
Blackness... 


	2. On the edge of the cliff

All right, time for the next awful chapter...  
  
Birdie: It can't be that bad...  
  
Reaper: Trust me, the only thing worse than this is Mary-sue  
  
A/N I got the Idea for this fic whilst watching Harry Potter in French (both the class and the language, we listened to Quirrel shouting 'TROLE Ã€ LA CACHOT' and Olivander talking about 'Baguettes' which is apparently French for wand.) I am not exactly sure how, seeing as they have nothing to do with one another but hey, these things happen...  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter and Sirius is still dead. Hmph! Not in this story!  
  
+++++++++++++Chapter one++++++++++++++  
  
The next day, north Norfolk...  
  
On the outskirts north of Norfolk right by the sea, the early February winds blew against the cliffs, and the tiny shack on top of it.  
  
The shack was as old as time (nearly) and should have crumbled into the sea long long ago. The mouldy walls could barely keep the house together, let alone provide a decent shelter from the storm outside. The nails holding them up were so rusty that they could hardly be called nails... more like pieces of iron oxide.  
  
The cliff it was standing on looked about to fall into the ocean at any moment, and would of done, if it hadn't been for the spells holding it up,  
  
Because, of course, it was under spells to keep it up due to the fact that there was a wizard inside and he would rather not be working under water.  
  
Remus Lupin shivered in his damp shabby robe and took the coffee off the heat.  
  
He set it down next to his typewriter and began pondering the report he was supposed to be sending to Dumbledore, whilst wishing reverently that he was back at number twelve Grimmauld place, safe and dry and joking with Sirius about his latest escapade.  
  
Which, of course, was the reason he was in this mess. His latest work for the order had chased him to this 'convenient' hideout, until the danger passed.  
  
Well... he hadn't meant to run into that house-elf whilst raiding the McNair house, but he didn't think McNair asked his house-elf to clean the room where he kept his illegal dangerous creatures.  
  
So, after many chases and much strain on both parties, Remus remained stuck in this old shack, trying to come up with a worthwhile report on his situation (Not to mention how he was going to find an owl, let alone one that could fly in this weather.)  
  
Oh well He thought, best make the most of it, knowing my luck, It's bound to get worse.  
  
How tragically correct he was.  
  
"Let's see" He said to himself "Dear Dumbledore, McNair is keeping seven Chimaera's a Quintaped and three different species of dragon (and about a million other things) in the basement of his mansion. Unfortunately I was caught by his house-elf and was not concentrating when I apparated, thus landing in north Norfolk and am now in an old shack by the sea. HELP ME!!!"  
  
Maybe not.  
  
Unfortunately, it was an accurate description of his current situation.  
  
Sirius had warned him about the safety precautions that McNair had installed when he had done his raid of the house, he had almost been caught himself but years of escaping Filch helped him to escape the Death Eater. Unfortunately, the raid had been incomplete when Sirius had been forced to leave, and they couldn't risk him going back so they sent Remus instead.  
  
It seemed McNair was a bit paranoid.  
  
And with good reason Remus thought. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, then he brought the coffee to his lips and sipped it.  
  
It didn't really help Remus' nerves that McNair was head of the committee of the disposal of dangerous beasts. If anything went wrong, he could count on a nice silver bullet through the heart. Yay.  
  
So occupied with his thoughts was he that he was only moderately aware that two men in ministry robes had apparated into the room.  
  
He jumped back and reached for his wand, a little late.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Yelled one of them with a distinct Scottish accent thrown into the spell.  
  
Remus was thrown back against the wall as his wand flew from his hand. The flimsy wall cracked with the force of the blow. Then the second wizard began to speak.  
  
"Remus. J. Lupin, we are agents Flack and Meddle, * you are under arrest for lycanthropy and several illegal acts connected to it"  
  
He spoke with a heavy Liverpool accent, not that Remus cared, he was too busy trying to wake up from his nightmare.  
  
Unfortunately he discovered that the alleged nightmare was, infact, reality.  
  
Then he experienced a great deal of shock.  
  
"WHAT?!" he yelled  
  
"The ministry has declared werewolves too dangerous to be allowed free reign about the country" explained Flack (at least, he thought it was Flack)  
  
Then Remus started to stutter out some incoherent sentences, finally uttering out  
  
"Wh-who ordered this?!"  
  
"We are not at liberty to say" said Flack  
  
"Especially not to werewolves like you" Added Meddle cruelly.  
  
This was unexpected.  
  
Dumbledore had warned him that since Wormtail was now Voldemorts servant, he would tell The Dark Lord everything he knew about the order of the phoenix, including Remus' Lycanthropy. Voldemort would use this information any way he could, and it was only too easy to exploit a werewolf But he had never expected this.  
  
He remembered about twenty years ago when Lily and James had just got married, a similar regulation had been passed, but Dumbledore had discovered that it was actually one of the dark sides plots, and had it abolished a month later, it was not an experience he wished to repeat.  
  
Unfortunately Dumbledore was not in a position of power in the wizarding world at the moment (due to his believing that Voldemort was back and all that) and it would be practically impossible for him to help.  
  
Very Unexpected.  
  
"If you make any attempt to escape we are authorised to use force" Said Meddle  
  
"Or maybe you've forgotten, the three unforgivable curses aren't unforgivable when used on werewolves " sneered Flack  
  
Remus only had one answer to that.  
  
"Aren't unforgivable? Aren't unforgivable is a double negative, It's not grammaticly correct-"  
  
" Crucio! " yelled Meddle (Or Flack, he still wasn't sure which was which)  
  
Remus screamed and writhed on the floor, the pain was so intense he felt like transforming would be almost nice.  
  
At least if he transformed he could bite these morons until they were a bloody pulp, let them go through a transformation into a monster every month. Too bad the next full moon was a week away.  
  
"Stupefy!" yelled one of them, He had no time to figure out which one, he saw a flash of silver before...  
  
"We have a nice siver paperweight potkey for you " said Flack (or Meddle) Grabbing hold of his hand and shoving it on the Portkey.  
  
**************** For a moment there was nothing, but only for a split seconed. Then he felt a knife plunging into his hand, but that was only the slilver burning him. Then the floor vanished and the walls and ceiling soon followed.  
  
He couldn't see exactly where he was, but his suspicians of who gave the order for this crazy new regulation were confirmed when he heard a voice, not Meddle or Flack, but a cold slimy voice.  
  
"I certainly had the right idea on how do deal with scum like this, the world will definatly be a better place without this filth"  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy" said Flack and Meddle in a monotone voice  
  
"Good work, Mack and Fleddle was it?"  
  
" Thank you Mr. Malfoy" Said Flack and Meddle  
  
"Good thing Dolores backed me up on this one" said Malfoy  
  
Dolores?  
  
Dolores UMBRIDGE???!!!  
  
He should've known. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* Flack and Meddle are my aunts names now they're married. They're psycho- bitches from hell and I hate them. I'm tempted to call them Aunt Petunia (Flack) and Aunt Marge (Meddle) and if they read this I'll have to take a trip off a cliff... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's that...  
  
How crap, I'm getting worse and worse... 


	3. Meet the neighbours!

Ooh! I bet you were all wondering what happened to poor Remus...  
  
Unless you stopped reading after the first sentance... in which case, what are you doing here?????!!!!!!  
  
In this chapter you find out what happened to Remus and all the other werewolves. Poor things!!!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own th HP characters, Don't own the Oc's either as a matter of fact...  
  
************************  
  
A dungeon. Lovely.  
  
Although perhaps 'dungeon' was too positive a word for the bleak miserable place that Remus had been forcefully dragged into by Flack and Meddle.  
  
It was old and mouldy and foul, lined up with about eight or so cells. It was quite a small room, so the cells were cramped together with the entrance/exit to the room and four cells on one side, five cells on the oppisite side, on one end of the place a bigger cell with a window, and on the other end a portrait, whose occupant was currently not occupying the space.  
  
Must have another portrait somewhere, or visiting someone elses portrait. Don't blame them, wish I could. Thought Remus as he gazed around the room, hardly failing to notice that all cells except one were occupied.  
  
There were two people in every cell. Nine cells in all (Remus had counted by now) well, actually only seven of the cells had two people inside, the big one at the end had (To his horror) four children inside, and the one next to it on the oppisite side was empty and made entirely out of silver. Remus pitied any werewolf unlucky enough to end up in that cell, seeing as silver was like werewolf kryptonite.  
  
The werewolves in the cells didn't look too bad, they weren't staggering around the place like they got tortured every few minutes. In fact, they either looked very bored, or very pissed off. Someone had been considerate enough to give the cells numbers (except the silver one which only said 'S') and one of of the two men inside cell seven looked like he was expecting Mack and Fleddle to drop dead from his stares of hatred. He wore a lot of black leather, which was strange for a wizard, but Sirius often wore black leather, said it made him look 'scary' to which Remus commented that he didn't need the black leather for.  
  
Stop. Now was not the time for happy memories.  
  
"I've brought all of you a new friend" said Mack, in the air of someone offering them a new country.  
  
"Oh joy." Said the werewolf in black leather sarcastically  
  
"Shut up you piece of filth" said Fleddle  
  
One of the werewolves had noticed another problem though,  
  
"Where's he gonna stay in, all the cells are full" he said with a drawl, he had unnatuarlly large eyebrows.  
  
Mack and Fleddle grinned nastily  
  
"Not all of them..." sneered Mack  
  
"Honestly, I knew you scum were inferior to humans, but can't you even count! For your information, that cell over there is empty" he pointed at the silver cell  
  
Remus' heart started thumping wildly, they were putting him in a SILVER cell. Apparently the other werewolves were equally surprised.  
  
"WHAT!" Yelled a blond in cell three "You can't do that!!!"  
  
"THAT'S INSANE!!!" Shouted the werewolf in black leather  
  
"Don't put him in there!" said a red-head in the 'childrens cell' who looked to be about seven "The silver will hurt him!"  
  
"The silver will hurt him!" Mocked Fleddle in a high pitched voice.  
  
"Leave them alone!" yelled a curly haired young woman in cell four.  
  
The rest of the prisoners started banging angrily on the bars of their cells and yelling and swearing, except the children, who just hung on to the bars and (in the red-heads case) cried. Then Mack and Fleddle silenced them.  
  
"If you don't shutup, I'll crucify the lot of you!" yelled Mack  
  
"you know how expendable you all are, if it were up to us or Malfoy and Umbridge you'd be shot and burned in a big pit"  
  
"Yeah, too bad that Fudge decided you'd be more useful as guinea pigs"  
  
At this, most of the prisoners sank back and glared. A few looked confused, but followed the example and shutup.  
  
Remus was then ruthlessly pulled into the silver cell.  
  
Instantly his head began to swim and he felt like collapseing. He sank to his knees, but even the floor was made of silver and he flinched back, lost his balance and fell to the floor.  
  
Flack and Meddle howled with laughter and left.  
  
As soon as the door closed, the other prisoners rushed to the bars of their cells to see what they could do. Which was little.  
  
"I HATE those two morons" yelled the blonde  
  
Remus tried to stand up. He used the walls foor support, but the walls were made of silver and they burned his hands. he flinched back and fell over again, burning himself on the floor, his nausea increasing by the second.  
  
"There's a cot 3 paces to your left!" yelled a curly haired short man in cell eight  
  
Stumbling slightly, Remus made it over to the cot and slumped down on to it, holding his head in his hands and panting heavily.  
  
"Hey are you o.k?" asked a new voice, coming from the direction of leather- guy  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine" he said, wishing it were true.  
  
"No one's ever actually been put in that cell before" said the voice of the curly-haired brunette from before "I thought it was just there to scare us"  
  
"It's o.k" said Remus "So who are all of you anyway"  
  
"We are the werewolves of Britain" laughed leather-guy "and you too, 'cept you were the last to arrive, 'pparently there's only eighteen of us"  
  
"But I counted," said Remus, momentarily confused "there are nineteen people here if you count me"  
  
The curly-haired mini-man in cell eight, who had helped him on to the cot, laughed suddenly, then spoke in a hoarse voice which sounded much to old for him, as he couldn't have been older than seventeen  
  
"Ignacio here-" he gesculated at the man next to him,  
  
"Call me Nacho" said Ignacio in a funny accent  
  
"-Is Spanish" continued the short man "The Spanish ministry of magic has called for his release, he'll be out in a few days."  
  
"It was surprising, I come to London for holiday, and be arrested for my condition" said Nacho with a laugh "In Spain, werewolf is not bad like here. but Jesse, over in cell five, even though he is Lenape-Indian, is British citezen. Has been for two years, he has to stay"  
  
"I don't mind," said Jesse, a bronze-skinned boy over in cell five "The eldars said it would be dangerous, but the great spirit told them to send me here through their dreams"  
  
Remus' eyebrows raised slightly.  
  
"Don't ask" said the reddish-brown haired man with big eyebrows "He believes in mumbo jumbo magic spiritual crap"  
  
"Yeah, and don't mind Theodosius Moron in here, Remus-" said eyebrow-mans room-mate, who seemed oddly familiar to Remus "He believes in racisim, and being a moron"  
  
"Will?" asked Remus  
  
"Well, yeah! you don't think I got off being a werewolf just because I'd only been one for two or so months" said William, the werewolf Remus had met at christmas whilst visiting Mr.Weasley.*  
  
"Oh Ha-ha" said Theodosius "Honestly, you can't believe that Cherokee weirdo over there"  
  
"Lenape" Corrected Jesse  
  
"well actually..." said Remus, smiling at the memory "a good friend of mine once had a dream that someone we knew was being attacked by a giant snake" he paused and smiled at Will. "We arrived just in time to save him."  
  
Theodosius seemed to think that this was very funny. He laughed for a long time before speaking.  
  
"Yeah right!" he guffawed "People actually took this insane bastard seriously?"  
  
"Very seriously." said Remus cooly "As it was Harry Potter"  
  
Theodosius seemed slightly surprised, but then his lips curled into a sneer  
  
"Ever read the papers, Newbie?"  
  
There was a collective groan from most of the other werewolves in the room. Of course Dumbledore had done lots of work for them and they didn't want to take any crap about him.  
  
"I swear Moron," said The man in black leather "one more word and I'll-"  
  
"You'll what? Walk through the bars and throttle me."  
  
"No" said Will "I will" and with that he lunged at Theodosius.  
  
"NO!" Yelled Jesse "Will, listen, Malfoy said if you try to kill Theodosius one more time he'll have you put down."  
  
"So who are the rest of you?" asked Remus hastily, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh yeah!" said leather-guy "I'm Daniel Goodman"  
  
"And I'm Toby Parsonage, incase you're wondering, I'm twenty-one not sixteen" said the short man in cell seven  
  
"I'm Isabelle Attfield" Said a Mousy haired woman in cell four "and this is Rosalind Bullman" she pointed to an older woman with peroxide blonde hair, who was reading a long difficult-looking book. Rosalind had been hidden behind a pile of books and Remus hadn't even noticed her before. She didn't make any indication that she had heard, or even that she happened to be in a prizon cell.  
  
"She's not too sociable" said Isabelle  
  
"And I'm Mary Driscoll" said a woman with honey-red hair  
  
"Then there are the muggles" Said Daniel "The only employed ones here"  
  
"I'm Elisabeth Maskell, Animal rights manager" said the blonde "Call me E.B"  
  
"And I'm her best friend Brittany Chemalewski , Fasion designer" said the curly haired brunette that he heard earlier  
  
"Best friend?" he questioned  
  
"Yeah," said E.B "we were just coming home from a party, together one night when... well, you know"  
  
"Yeah" said Remus, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly unhappy. His nausea turning into a full blown Migrane  
  
"I'm Adam Clarke" said a golden haired man in celll two, which appeared to be the smallest of the cells, explaining why he was the only one in it. "I'm an electrician"  
  
Remus smiled, wishing that Arthur Weasley could have the chance to meet these people, he would have loved them (Especialy a real live electrician)  
  
"Thinking of taking them all to meet that Weasley man" asked Will with a grin  
  
"Maybe tomorrow..." Smiled Remus  
  
"I'm a Lawyer, my names Joe hurst" said a man even shorter than Toby, standing next to Jesse in cell five.  
  
"and I'm Aaron Hester astrology professor and Joe's best friend" said the man next to Daniel in cell seven.  
  
"Same story as E.B. and Brittany?" inquired Remus  
  
"No" said Joe "I...uhh well I...umm...I...err...you see..." he hung his head sadly  
  
"He accidently bit me" finished Aaron for him.  
  
"Oh..." said Remus going quiet. Until...  
  
"I'm Sophie Hewitt" said a small girl in cell six  
  
"And I'm her triplet brother Alexander" said a boy who looked oddly alike to her  
  
"We were bitten by a werewolf when he killed our brother Samuel, so Mummy and Daddy disowned us."  
  
"And now we live with Nanna"  
  
"Well actually we live here now"  
  
"but not for long...because we're going to esape soon"  
  
They said this all very fast.  
  
Remus smiled sadly, he knew about losing a twin. He lost Romulus. Romulus wasn't dead of course, but when Remus was bitten, Romulus and their father hated him and wanted to have him put down, his mother and older sister wouldn't allow it and they all split up when Remus was in his fifth year. As far as he knew, Romulus could be anywhere and he was pretty sure his father was there too.  
  
On the other hand, there were giant 'FUTURE WEASLEY TWINS' sign hanging over the twins heads, so he didn't have too much to worry about.  
  
"That's Jenkin Lloyd" they said, pointing at what was obviously the oldest child in the cell  
  
"I'm a Muggle" said Jenkin with a strong welsh accent  
  
"And I'm Madeline Goodyer" said the smallest red-head child.  
  
"Goodyer?" asked Remus with interest "Not related to Timothy Goodyer by any chance?"  
  
"He's my big brother" Said Maddy proudly  
  
"He'd be in sixth year by now right?"  
  
"Yep!" said Maddy  
  
"This could work to our advantage" said Remus  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Daniel, who apparently had come to be regarded as a sort of leader amongst the other werewolves.  
  
"I have some very good friends at Hogwarts-"  
  
"Like Harry Potter" interrupted Thedosius  
  
"Yes... and Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Sna- well, he hates me beyond all reason but most of the teachers there anyway"  
  
"Maybe, but I don't think you're friends with Umbridge, and she's the only one that matters." Said Theodosius,  
  
"Not nessicarily" said Remus "You don't know Dumbledore like I do"  
  
A few of the witches and wizards that had gone to Hogwarts before their werewolf years, smiled knowingly and shook their heads.  
  
The werewolves were left to brood on the fact, and how it could be used to their advantage. If Tim Goodyer could loosen his toungue around Dumbledore, Dumbledore may know how to get them out of their situation.  
  
Wanting to break the silence, which had been getting steadily eerier, Remus voiced one of the questions that had been bugging him since he first arrived.  
  
"Who's portrait is that" he asked, pointing to the painting on the wall.  
  
Several of the werewolves cringed slightly, and Mary gave a huge shudder  
  
"She is really really scary" said Madeline with fear in her eyes  
  
"She's a real cow" said Toby  
  
"She's horrible" said Brittany "Filthy half-breeds this, Shame of my ancestors that"  
  
"F-filthy half-breeds" said Remus  
  
It couldn't be.  
  
No.  
  
NO!  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the return of the portrait. who subsequently yelled:  
  
"Filthy mudbloods, shaming the house of my ancestors I could stand them no longer."  
  
"Oh-no" said Remus.  
  
"Dirty red-haired blood traitors, and that nasty ungrateful swine who-"  
  
"- broke your heart, I know" said Remus, earning a few surprised glances from the others  
  
"Met before have you" asked Aaron with a laugh  
  
"tragically yes" Groaned Remus, "She's my best friend's mother." "Your poor friend" said Adam  
  
The portrait then noticed Remus and broke into a new rant.  
  
"Horrid filthy half-breed! the one who turned my son against me with that mudblood loving fool and his fat little friend!"  
  
"Dirty monster, who dares set foot in the noble home of my ancestors, stirring up trouble for the dark lord, and shaming the name of Black! It looks like you've got what you deserved, locked up like a filthy half-breed should be!"  
  
It was like a nightmare.  
  
The return of Sirius' mother.  
  
Agatha Black.**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * I don't think they ever told us what his name was, so I made it up.  
  
**I don't think they told us her first name either, if anyone wants to correct me, please do!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well that was crap!  
  
I hope I don't get too many flames! 


	4. Fate Decided

Ooh! It's chapter 3! what a surprise!  
  
In this Chapter we will discover the real reason Remus and the others were brought here, What fate awaits our favorite werewolf and his new friends? (Not counting Theodosius)  
  
Find out in this exciting episode of... Fate Allowed.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the books! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Birdie: correction, she owns copies of the books.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
************ He walked down the shadowy halls and into the corridor. He stopped, he had almost forgotten that that old hag's portrait was down here, he made to go back up the long way, when he noticed that the portrait was empty.  
  
"Hey!" said a voice behind him "That old hags gone, Oy Sirius! Get up here!"  
  
"Hi Arthur, Bill" said Remus, turning round to face Arthur Weasly and his eldest offspring  
  
"Hello Remus, just came down here to see if there were any more doxies hiding in the curtains..." said Arthur.  
  
There was a sound of footsteps approaching, then Sirius burst in through the door.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, apparently happy that something was finally happening  
  
"Ya mums pulled a houdini on us"  
  
Sirius glanced around at the portrait, then his face split into a wide grin.  
  
"Really? Hallelujah!!! That old bitch is gone"  
  
"Yeah... gone where?" asked Remus  
  
"Great way to spoil the mood, Moony-Mr-everything-has-to-be-perfect-for-me"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and spotted Kreacher randomly dusting the curtains.  
  
"Kreacher, do you know where your mistress is?"  
  
Kreacher looked at Remus like he was a slug.  
  
"Kreacher does not spill his mistresses secrets, Kreacher is a good elf who pays no attention to filthy half-breeds, no, Kreacher is a good elf."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and glanced at Sirius, who looked like he was going to explode.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU INSULT REMUS YOU NASTY LITTLE BUGGER!!!" he yelled  
  
"Sirius-" Remus started  
  
"Kreacher doesn't listen to nasty ungrateful swine like master, Kreacher is loyal to the Noble House of Black"  
  
"Which is getting blacker every day" said Sirius  
  
Bill, Arthur and Remus rolled their eyes and groaned, they only head that one fifty times a day  
  
"Master enjoys his little joke, master was an-"  
  
"Ungrateful swine who broke his mothers heart" chorused the four, "WE KNOW!!!"  
  
"Mistress has another portrait, and Kreacher doesn't blame her for getting away from you filthy half-breeds and blood-traitors" and with that he went back to dusting the curtains.  
  
"Aww, that means she's coming back someday" said Bill unhappily  
  
"Well, not all dreams come true boys." said Arthur with a smile  
  
"Filthy blood traitors, desecrating the house of my fathers!"  
  
"Speak of the devil" said Sirius  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and left to start on some paperwork.  
  
***************************  
  
Remus woke up suddenly and clasped his hand to his searing head.  
  
Why did his head hurt so much?  
  
Oh yeah, he was in a SILVER CELL!!!  
  
WHY had he had such a wierd dream?  
  
Oh yeah, he had stayed up most of the night listening to Agatha Black yell about filthy half-beeds and dirty blood-traitors and vice versa.  
  
"Hey Remus!" he looked up to Daniels grinning face  
  
"Oh, hi Daniel" he said faintly, wishing he was dead.  
  
"You o.k? we stayed up most of the night trying to make that madwoman go away, she only just dissapeared a few hours ago" said Mary.  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"Sure you are," said Joe with a laugh "Apparently, staying in a silver cell doesn't do much for your health"  
  
"What I don't understand is why they put you in the silver cell and not bad- boy Daniel" said Jesse thoughtfully  
  
"Yeah..." said Daniel, a little confused "I mean, most of us were here when we transformed a few weeks ago..."  
  
"You've been here HOW long?" asked Remus worriedly  
  
"Three weeks and five days" said Daniel "Then Ros came in a few days after me, Then Jesse, then there was a full moon, then Maddy came and now you. Everyone else came in before me."  
  
"I've been here longest," said Will "Five weeks"  
  
"Anyhow," continued Daniel "The others all chose me as the Alpha male, and Toby is Beta, so you'd think they'd put me in the silver cell instead."  
  
"Maybe Remus has been a naughty boy in the past" Said E.B. with a laugh  
  
"So, Remy, ya bite anyone?" asked Theodosius.  
  
"If that was all it took to get into the silver cell," said Joe "I'd have been his cellmate since the beginning"  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes "Introducing Joe Hurst, Guiltmaster of the century" He said in a mock-bored tone. "We've tried telling him it wasn't his fault, but his hearing appears to have been damaged during his transformations."  
  
"Oh shut-up" said Joe.  
  
"So Remy," continued Theodosius, ignoring Joe and Aaron "Ya kill anyone?"  
  
"No, but I did attack someone once, but they were completely unharmed"  
  
"Who?" asked Toby  
  
"Snivellus- I mean Severus Snape" said Remus, earning a few giggles from several wizards.  
  
"Well, I was thinking if It'd been Umbridge, or Malfoy, or one of their friends..."  
  
"Yeah I know... but Umbridge really hates me, Harry told me that she's been ranting about their old dangerou half-breed-teacher-who-ought-to-be-put- down a lot"  
  
"My Brother said you're the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Hogwarts ever had, and that Umbridge is an old cow" Said Maddy gleefully  
  
Most of the werewolves laughed at this, but not Theodosius, who was apparently the classic 'enemy among the pack'(and who was still asleep)  
  
Suddenly the door swung wide open and banged against the wall, Flack strode in, followed by Meddle- ('Our very own Clay brothers said Brittany with a smirk, at which the muggles laughed at, except Jenkin (and Theodosius, who was asleep)- Followed by, surprisingly, Dolores Umbridge (Our very own Miss Hee-she Martinez,* said Brittany, at which E.B. laughed)  
  
"Dolores!" said Remus with an abundance of fake happiness "How really corking to see you!"** he exclaimed with a fake grin. Several of the others bit their lips to contain their laughter.  
  
"Hello Remus" said Umbridge, with a nasty sneer "Hope your unwell"  
  
"Oooh, unwell! Brilliant insult, you should quit now Remus, and spare yourself the embarrasment"  
  
"Didn't you read the villain handbook?" asked Adam "You say hope your well, to your enemy, not hope your unwell-"  
  
"Silence!" snapped Umbridge, silencing the previous giggles. "I have come here to tell you how you will spend your time here at the ministry"  
  
"Listening to you rant on about how we should all be put down?" asked Mary  
  
"No, we'll be moved instantly to the best rooms money can by and live a life of leisure" Said Will sarcastically  
  
"Or maybe we be horribly tortured till we disfigured beyond recognition" Said Nacho  
  
"Close," said Umbridge with a nasty grin "But you wont be joining in the little party, spainyard... unfortunately we're here to release you immeadiatley-"  
  
"YEAH!!!" yelled the other werewolves "GO NACHO!"  
  
"Silence!" snarled Umbridge. The others watched as Nacho was led away by Flack and Meddle.  
  
"Bye Nacho..." said Maddy sadly  
  
"Adios Madline, good luck... and if any of you are ever in Seville, look me up!"  
  
"I don't think they will be." Said Umbridge nastily, as the door closed, leaving the rest of their hopes considerabley lower.  
  
"And as for the rest of you..." she glanced at the remaining prisoners "hmm... let's see..." she looked down at a clipboard.  
  
"Theodosius Morton and Aaron Hester, You will be questioned on several suspicious acts you are connected to..."  
  
"Suspicious acts?" asked Aaron, looking highly confused  
  
"I thought his last name was Moron..." said Remus  
  
Umbridge carried on as if she hadn't heard "Daniel Goodman, Toby Parsonage, Adam Clarke, Elisabeth Maskell, Joeseph Hurst-"  
  
"It's JOE" yelled Joe  
  
"-Mary Driscoll, Brittany... uhh Che- She- Chee-"  
  
"Chemalewski"*** said Brittany in a bored tone, obviously she got that a lot.  
  
"- whatever... Isabelle Attefield, Jesse Smoke, Sophie and Alexander Hewitt, Jenkin Lloyd and Madeline Goodyer... will be held for scientific research"  
  
"What, no questioning for suspicious acts?" asked Daniel in a mock-offended voice  
  
"I knew we were going to be guinea pigs" said Toby sadly  
  
Umbridge droned on like an imitation of professor Binns  
  
"Rosalind Bullman and William Middleton will be held for both questioning and research-"  
  
"At least I have a great partner" said Will sarcastically, while Ros made no move what-so-ever  
  
"That will be all" said Umbridge, msking to moving away  
  
"What about Remus?!" Yelled Daniel  
  
"Yeah, shouldn't he be moved to my cell now Nacho's gone?" asked Toby.  
  
Remus felt a rush of gratitude towards the two  
  
"Ummm... No..." Giggled Umbridge, as if that was the most ridiculous idea in the world.  
  
"What d'ya mean no?" asked Mary suspiciously  
  
"Oh, don't you know?" said Umbridge, like they were all complete idiots for not knowing.  
  
"Uhh... Nooo..." said E.B impatiently  
  
"Well!" said Umbridge, clapping her hands together "We thought we'd make him as uncomfortable as possible before his death."  
  
"Uhhh, did I miss something?" asked Isabelle "His death?"  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed Umbridge happily "We thought we'd ask him a few questions first, but ten days from now...He'll be executed"  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled several people  
  
"Heh heh...I'm sorry Umbridge" said Isabelle worriedly "but I thought you said you were going to execute him- for a minute there"  
  
"You heard me correctly" said Umbridge, smiling sweetly "He's going to be executed"  
  
The other werewolves made goldfish-mouth motions and started making several movements and then taking them back  
  
"Y-yy-you c-can't" said Mary  
  
"No-way in hell-" began Will  
  
"What does execute mean?" asked the twins, simultaneosly  
  
Umbridge smile grew bigger, but the disgust in her eyes was completely transparent to anyone who looked.  
  
"Execute is when we dispose of nasty dangerous criminals like Remus Lupin, darlings" she said, sneering slightly on the last word  
  
"But Remus isn't a crim-iminal" said Maddy "He shouldn't be execu-cuted" (Remus noticed Maddy tended to use some syllables in bigger words twice)  
  
"He is, and an extremly deadly horrible one" she said, nastily  
  
Remus had been so shocked at the recent devlopment of events that he had not yet voiced his thoughts on his recent execution-to-be, however he soon figured that he should have expected something like this, and soon only one question remained  
  
"Why am I being executed?" He asked, perfectly calm  
  
Umbridge seemed highly taken aback by Remus' lack of pre-death horror, but answered his question all the same.  
  
"Well, Lupin... You're being executed for your espionnage, under the employment of one, Albus Dumbledore... also for your attack on Severus Snape twenty years ago... but mostly for aiding the notorius murderer, Sirius Black, in practically every crime he ever comitted" She smiled.  
  
Well that answered it.  
  
He was vaguely aware of Daniel, colourfully yelling at Umbridge. And Isabelle saying that this was some of biggest load of bull she'd ever heard.  
  
But Remus knew that the others would probably get in to more trouble than ever if they carried on, so he decided to clear a few things up.  
  
"Well, I don't deny that I served as a spy for Albus Dumbledore... nor that I attacked Severus Snape, twenty years ago (Though it was quite involuntary) and as for Sirius Black... well, yes! I did infact aid him in every crime he committed throughout his life... so I suppose you're right Dolores"  
  
The other werewolves gaped at him silently, except Ros, who probably hadn't noticed that the earth moved around the sun on a regular basis yet. And Jesse, who had looked heavily concerned at Remus' sentance, but gave a little smile at his explanation (And Theodosius, who was still asleep)  
  
Dolores gave a small exclamation of surprise, then left in a complete huff.  
  
"Oy Remus..." said Will, turning around to face him "You don't think they'll really execute you? do you?" he sounded quite concerned  
  
"I wouldn't put it past Umbridge and Malfoy, Will" said Remus cheerfully  
  
"But he's... she's...I mean" Stuttered Aaron, apparently lost for words.  
  
"I should've expected something like this anyway" said Remus, regretting he'd ever been born.  
  
"But... Why?"  
  
"As I said, Umbridge really doesn't like me"  
  
"And you really..." asked Mary uncertainly  
  
"Aided Sirius Black in all his many crimes? Yeah." he finished for her.  
  
"Oh... I thought you just said that to keep Daniel out of trouble-"  
  
"Hey!" shouted Daniel "I stick up fer my mates!"  
  
"And I've been known to try and keep my friends out of trouble." Smiled Remus "Sirius Black and I have been friends since our days at Hogwarts, he and my other best friend got in to so much trouble..." He smiled again  
  
He could see they were about to interrogate him, so he decided to answer before they got the chance.  
  
"Of course, I only say that I aided him in his crimes because he never committed any crimes, he was framed..."  
  
He waited a while for the others to take this in  
  
"So that old cow in the picture is his mother?" Asked E.B  
  
"Yeah..." said Remus  
  
E.B giggled "She reminded me of my old french teacher, Madame Lloyd" She said with a shudder, quickly adding "No offence Jenkin"  
  
"None taken" said the Black-haired boy, smiling  
  
A sudden commotion arose in Will's cell  
  
"Wha- whasshh 'appenin" drawled Theodosius, who appeard to have finally woken up.  
  
"Whaad I mish" He yawned  
  
"Oh, Just Nacho getting released and Remus getting a death sentance" said Toby with a bit of a sneer  
  
"Oh, Okay" said Theo, and with that he went back to sleep  
  
"Considerate little bastard ent' he" snapped Adam  
  
"ADAM!" Said Brittany "The children!"  
  
"Oh, sorry kids!" said Adam hastily "What I just said, I didn't really say, and you should remove it from your memory immeadiately!"  
  
"Daniel?" Asked Maddy, Ignoring Adam  
  
"Yeah Mad-girl" said Daniel playfully  
  
Maddy gave him a sour look, but only said "Will we escape before Remus is Execu-cuted?"  
  
Daniel looked a little surprised, he frowned slightly and adopted a pensieve look, then strangely enough, a smile came over his face. He glanced at Remus before saying:  
  
"You bet ya life we will!" he said cheerfully  
  
"Don't say something like that!-" said Mary, but Maddy cut her off  
  
"That's good, My brother Tim said that he was the best defence again-ainst the dark arts teacher he ever had!"  
  
The Werewolves gave a little smile and Remus noticed that Daniels eyes had a look of confidence and hope in them.  
  
Not fake hope, just to reassure a child.  
  
Real hope.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *My Music teacher, who reminds me sooooo much of Umbridge,(and who we still haven't decided whether she's a girl or a boy)  
  
**Remember in PoA? If you're as rabid a fan as I am then you should  
  
***Pronounced 'Shim-a-less-key' (It's Polish or something) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another awful chapter!,  
  
Watch out for the next one...  
  
Reviews (Some people actually bothered to review me)  
  
Arow: Sirius is my second favorite marauder, and Remus my first. In fact, they're my 1st and 2nd favorite character. I can't believe he's dead either, but... we can always hope it's like a Pettigrew situation and he'll come back, however impossible that might be *SOB*  
  
Mbali: Thank you for your review, it gave me a confidence boost!  
  
RavenMirage: He doesn't get a break does he? poor Remus, It's so fun, causing him grief though! but I love him really! He's my favorite character! (meaning he's probably going to die in the next book) I too am lamenting his death, but don't worry reviewers, He wont die in this story! It's an AU!  
  
Oh, and PLEASE! someone tell me how to get Italics to show up!!! 


	5. A little torture

Oh my god! Chapter 4  
  
Yay! I updated! Go me!!!  
  
So now we see what happens during the first day at the werewolf holding centre, what scientific research was done to Daniel, Toby and the rest? Why were Aaron and Theo brought in for questioning? If Remus is being questioned, are Mack and Fleddle (Flack and Meddle) going to play nicely? (I don't think so)  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own them *Sigh* Sirius should not be dead! Oh well, he'll make an appearance in the next chapter.  
  
Oh and ******************* = Dream/Memory, because I don't know how to do Italics  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was strange that after only a few hours, Remus felt that he and the others had known each other for ages, like they were already a family.  
  
Almost like when he met James, Peter and Sirius. He remembered meeting them on the train, then after about five years of him sitting with the sorting hat on his head, and the four of them being sorted into Gryffindor, it was like they'd been best friends all their lives.  
  
In a way, a lot of his new friends reminded him of his old ones.  
  
Daniel, Toby, Adam, Will and E.B were sort of like Sirius.  
  
Joe, Aaron, and Brittany were sort of like James  
  
Isabelle and Jesse reminded him of himself, they seemed to get the others out of any trouble they could.  
  
Ros seemed to be a lot like that Larry Lovegood, who had sometimes been completely silent for days on end... His daughter was in Ginny Weasley's year group now, Remus remembered her, very good at the work when she actually put her mind to it.  
  
Mary was an exact imitation of Lily.  
  
The kids didn't really have characters yet, but he had a feeling they would soon enough.  
  
And then of course, there was Theodosius. He reminded him of Severus.  
  
The others were anticipating what was to come, the next time that door opened. No one had spoken for a while, so Mary jumped about a foot in the air when Daniel broke the silence.  
  
"When we get taken away-"  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
"- Look for any signs of escape that can be used later on"  
  
It was a pretty good idea, but somehow Remus thought it might be a bit harder to escape, than just finding a suitable route to take.  
  
Suddenly, the door was thrown wide open, and Meddle, Flack, and a bunch of other cruel-looking trolls barged in.  
  
They moved in pairs and stopped outside all the cells, (Remus was not over- joyed to see it was their very own Meddle and Flack who made their way to his cell)  
  
Then, simultaneously, they opened the all the doors but Remus' and led the occupants away.  
  
"Good luck guys!" he yelled after them  
  
"Take care Remus" shouted Daniel  
  
"And try an' stay outta trouble" added Isabelle  
  
And with that, everyone was gone, and he was alone with Mack and Fleddle.  
  
He really wished he could have gone with the others, who knew what was happening to them, and besides, he would do almost anything to get out of this silver cell.  
  
Right now, however, he was more preoccupied with the fact that Lucius Malfoy had just stridden in to the room.  
  
"So, Remus Lupin..." he said in a slimy cold voice "We meet at last."  
  
"Really? So all six years we spent together at Hogwarts hasn't been included in your memory at all? I'm hurt"* Remus answered in a mock- offended tone.  
  
"Remus, Remus, Remus...You've ruined my evil villain routine"  
  
"Lucius, Lucius, Lucius..." Mocked Remus "You've ruined my life"  
  
"I have?" Asked Malfoy, pretending to be surprised  
  
"Yes... it wasn't my plan to die ten days from now... you've sort of ruined things for me" He said cheerfully  
  
Lucius' eyebrows raised, but his eyes kept the same amused expression.  
  
"Is that what Dolores told you? Well she lied, you're not going to be executed in ten days"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course not, you're going to be executed in nine days."  
  
"Ohhhhhhh" said Remus slowly "Thanks for clearing that matter up, I was starting to worry"  
  
Malfoy decided to change the subject  
  
"My son has told me all about you..." he said oily, with a smirk.  
  
"I'm sure he has..." said Remus. Then Remus had a sudden inspiration (for what he wasn't exactly sure)"Your son was very good at defence against the dark arts when I taught him"  
  
"Really?" Said Malfoy, suddenly becoming intrigued  
  
"Yes, surprisingly good for someone his age, only Harry Potter and several Ravenclaw students were of the same standard... however, though his incantations were all correct, he seems to be a bit dependant on the idea of just holding something off until someone else comes to finish it. He starts things he doesn't finish too often, and doesn't stop to think about consequences"  
  
"Yes...he does tend to..." Malfoy seemed to be shocked at just how much Remus knew about Draco... This was getting too strange for him...  
  
"Moving on, I would very much like to know the whereabouts of Sirius Black"  
  
Malfoy tended to change subjects a lot, Remus noticed.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't help you there Lucius," Remus said calmly "Believe me, Severus Snape already tried, but as I told him... I haven't the foggiest where Black is"  
  
"I've heard differently..."  
  
He heard differently? Where the hell would he hear that from??  
  
"Wha-what" he asked, nervously  
  
"I have inside information, that you told your...uhh...inmates, that Sirius Black had not committed any crimes, and that you were still his best friend"  
  
"What nutcase told you that?" was it possible they were being watched?  
  
"None of your concern..." he said silkily "I'll ask you again, where is Sirius Black"  
  
Remus pretended to think for a while. "Under a rock?" he said unconvincingly (it was especially unconvincing, what with him trying not to laugh and all)  
  
Malfoy had one thing to say to that.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Just like when Mack and Fleddle had first taken him away, the pain hit him unexpectedly, however expecting he was.  
  
He distantly heard Flack and Meddle howling with laughter, although, perhaps howling was too ironic for this situation.  
  
It was practically indescribable, the pain. He felt even worse because the pain had made him lose his balance and end up on the sparkly silver floor  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*******************  
  
He limped quietly out of the room.  
  
He found it so hard to breathe... look on the positive side Remus, he told himself, one more week and you're back at Hogwarts, you won't have to worry about him anymore.  
  
Ophelia rushed in to the room,  
  
"Remus..." she said, taking in her brothers many wounds, and trying to hold back her tears, "Remus... there's somone to see you"  
  
Someone to see him? who would want to see him?  
  
Ophelia helped him to his room and set him down on the bed.  
  
"You change, I'll bring them up here."  
  
She left him alone, but only for a minute.  
  
Soon the door opened, he vaguely heard his Mother outside "You shouldn't have called them Ophelia, if your father finds out" He could almost imagine her shaking her head as she looked dissaprovingly at... whoever...  
  
"I had to get you two, I mean, my brother... my brothers, well you know"  
  
Who was it? the door creaked, and...  
  
"OH MY GOD" He knew that voice, oh dear.  
  
"REMUS! WHAT THE HELL" Him too?  
  
"Hello James, Sirius... nice of you to come by"  
  
"Your sister called us, and I can see why..."  
  
"Oh, well, you can't stay long... if my Father..."  
  
"Niether can you Moony,"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We're here to rescue you dumbass!"  
  
"But... you can't... your parents...the full moon's tomorrow and..."  
  
"Screw that, my parents will understand, and Sirius will be there, and it's not like we're gonna leave you here... we're your friends, we always will be."  
  
***********************************  
  
Four hours later, Remus wasn't doing to well.  
  
He hurt like hell, all over (especially his head) and was relieved when the door opened and another agent came in.  
  
The agent had hair that looked like she washed it every day, but hadn't brushed it in about twenty years. It was a dirty brown, but it had platinum blond and baby pink streaks in it, which looked really awful. The agent was also extremely fat and due to his heightened werewolf senses, Remus could tell she had used a lot of cheap perfume to cover up the strong odour of cat faeces. She had also smudged on a ton of glitter to her cheeks.  
  
This was not a good person, Remus decided, even her smell was awful.  
  
"Mr Malfoy" she said in a stereotypical pop star wanna-be voice "Miss Umbridge wanted you to know that the research has been ended and most of the other specimens will be coming back"  
  
"Thank you, agent Crockwell," he said in a 'you really shouldn't of bothered me, now you will die a horrible painful death' tone.  
  
Agent Crockwell, much to Remus' relief, turned round and left.  
  
Malfoy made to leave too, but suddenly turned back, and grabbed Remus' shoulder.  
  
"You know, Lupin" He said threateningly "You could save yourself a lot of trouble, I could offer you an easy way out..."  
  
"I know what you'd offer Malfoy" He replied coolly "And I'm afraid I must respectfully decline"  
  
Malfoy sneered "I'd be more careful, if I were you. Things could go from bad to worse very quickly for you."  
  
He touched Remus' chin with the tip of his silver serpent-head cane, burning him slightly.  
  
"You will regret not joining the dark lord when you had the chance, Lupin. Mark my words, he will rise again, greater and more-"  
  
"-More terrible than ever before, I know." he said calmly  
  
"You'd do better not to mock." he snapped, "You could grow to regret it, Come on, Fleck and Maddle was it?"  
  
"Yes Mr Malfoy" said the zombie twins (who didn't look a thing like each other but, you know)  
  
Remus noticed that the two morons hadn't done anything but laugh at his pain and nod silently in agreement to Malfoy the whole time. Therefore, Remus deduced that they too, were death eaters. He made a mental note to tell Sirius (If he ever saw him again)  
  
His train of thoughts was interrupted by the (thankful) return of most of the others, but not Ros, Will, Aaron or Theodosius  
  
"I was thinking they were going to do something like test how long silver takes to kill us, or maybe some torture" Said Daniel with a laugh.  
  
Maddy was crying, Mary was trying to comfort her "It hurt loads and loads and loads!" Maddy was complaining.  
  
"Why, what happened?" asked Adam  
  
"They gave the kids rabies shots-"  
  
"Rabies? The bastards-"  
  
"ADAM!!!"  
  
"I didn't say anything, I did not say anything."  
  
"Seriously though" came Toby's voice "I was expecting them to do more than measure our pulses and crap"  
  
At least the others hadn't been hurt then. Remus noticed Jesse come into his line of sight. Jesse looked horrified. Surely he didn't look that bad? But Jesse stared at him and Remus was almost sure he could see tears in his eyes, tears that wouldn't shed.  
  
Perhaps he had imagined it.  
  
He could hear Daniel talking now "I was expecting them to test whether the crutatius curse worked the same on werewolves, as it did on humans"  
  
"What's the crutatius curse" Asked Brittany  
  
"A torture curse." answered Isabelle  
  
"Then they didn't use it on us because they were saving it for Remus" said Jesse softly.  
  
This caused general shock amongst the others and several of them tried to escape to get a closer look so they could assess the damage.  
  
When they finally got back to their cells, the amount of swearing was matched only by the gasps of horror.  
  
"It's really that bad?" asked Remus weakly  
  
"Ya look like shit mate," Said Daniel, his voice shaking with anger.  
  
"Courtesy of Lucius Malfoy" said Remus with a small smile.  
  
This got Daniel even angrier, and caused him and several others to rant about 'stupid bastards' and 'prejudice assholes' and several other slightly ruder things, while other people seemed frozen with anger, others were trying to get the first people to calm down, while Remus rubbed his aching head, and the kids looked on in shock.  
  
Then Ros and Will came back.  
  
Typical Ros, walked to the cell she shared with Brittany and Isabelle, picked up her book, and started reading it without giving a single glance to the others.  
  
Will however, was not so oblivious.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!!"  
  
"Will, calm down-"  
  
"WHAT SON OF A BITCH"  
  
"WILL, THE CHILDREN!!!"  
  
"Sorry Mary, WHAT PREJUDICE ARSE-"  
  
"WILL!!!"  
  
"Sorry Mary-"  
  
Well, at least those two were o.k. Now all they needed was to see Aaron and Theodosius (Not that anyone really liked him but still...)  
  
Luckily, just then the missing duet pranced in (Well Theo did anyway) Will was still yelling and cussing when Theo walked into their cell and sat down on his cot.  
  
"I'LL KILL THE STUPID LITTLE-"  
  
"S'cuse me, but I'm trying to sleep here" drawled Theodosius, earning him a black eye.  
  
"Will!" shouted Jesse.  
  
Then Aaron came in, ranting his head off  
  
"I don't believe it, we weren't even in the same part of the bloody state!"  
  
"What's wrong Aaron?" asked Remus in a hoarse whisper  
  
"They questioned me on- hey! what the hell happened to you?"  
  
"Never mind, Aaron...We just spent the last five minutes discussing that, what happened to you?"  
  
Still uncertainly staring at Remus, Aaron begun "Two years ago, a bunch of American werewolves in Boston staged a protest for werewolf rights. I happened to be in Cambidge at the time-"  
  
"So why would they suspect you had anything to do with this if you were in Cambridge?"  
  
"Cambridge, Massa- Mass- Massa- Massachu,* well that really hard-to- pronounce-state"  
  
"Massachusetts?" asked Brittany  
  
"Yes! Massa- well there anyway. Some of the protesters did ask me to take part but I declined, It wasn't my place to protest for American werewolf rights, when it wouldn't help my life in the least, and I'd get in trouble with our ministry."  
  
"What happened?" asked Mary  
  
"One of the werewolves was shot by an anti-werewolf group, He survived, but the damage was lasting. On the other hand, American werewolves are now allowed to take their wands with them when they go to other countries, unlike you guys"  
  
"We hardly ever have enough money to get outta town, let alone to another country."  
  
"Well I don't understand much of this, being a muggle and all" said Aaron, a few of the others, including E.B and Brittany, nodded in agreement.  
  
"I wonder what Theodosius was questioned about" asked Isabelle  
  
"What It's like to have no brain and be a werewolf?" suggested Toby.  
  
"Whether his eyebrows have something to do with his lycanthropy, or were they always deformed and misshapen" countered Joe  
  
The others laughed.  
  
Will kicked Theodosius. "What were you questioned about?" he yelled.  
  
"None of ya damn buisness" murmured Theo.  
  
"Fine." Said Will.  
  
Not saying much for Will's temper, but Remus had a feeling that somone in that cell was going to be dead by the end of the week, if niether of them were moved to a different cell.  
  
All was silent for a few moments, Jenkin and the twins were asleep and so was Theo. Surprisingly enough, it was Maddy who broke the silence.  
  
"Aaron..." she asked  
  
"Yeah, mad-girl"  
  
Maddy rolled her eyes "What's Master-chewing-sus?"  
  
"You mean Mass- Massa- Mass-"  
  
"Massachusetts?" supplied Brittany  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"It's a state" said Aaron  
  
"Oh. What's a state?"  
  
"Well, It's sort of like a county, 'cept bigger"  
  
"Oh. Whats a bastard?"  
  
"ADAM!!!"  
  
"What?" asked Adam, thankful he and Mary weren't sharing a cell.  
  
Remus couldn't help it.  
  
He grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*My take on how old, old Lucy is  
  
** I have NEVER been able to pronounce Massachusetts. '_'; Oh sure, make fun of the English girl...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter will be very different.  
  
I am in a bad mood because Birdie left for China, and will not be coming back for two weeks, while I go to my Granny's for god knows how long.  
  
Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Mbali: Wow you reviewed me twice, here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy  
  
The Spatula Chick: Wow... thanks for all four reviews... I've added some more memories in to this chapter, well, one memory, but there should be one every chapter, please review this chapter too.  
  
Courtknee: Awesome is it? I didn't think so, but hey thanks!  
  
Freakyfairy: I suppose it isn't as crap as I thought it was, thanks for the confidence boost! hope you like the chapter!  
  
Jubilee Black: Thanks for the review! I don't know if Remus will survive, I have a nasty habit of killing off my favorite characters, but don't worry! He may just get horribly injured and almost die! 


	6. Fate Discovered

Chapter 5, Hooray!  
  
In this chapter, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sirius and learn what has become of Remus. (Sort of!)  
  
I hope it isn't too bad... And remember this is an AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! I hope it's been drilled into your brain by now, because I don't want anyone yelling at me about the stupid storyline.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were wandering aimlessly around Hogsmeade, trying to decide if Hermiones idea was a good one. Would people really believe the graveyard story if it was in The Quibbler? It was a good question.  
  
"Are you sure this was the best idea?" Asked Ron for the umpteenth millionth time  
  
"God Ron, that's the umpteenth millionth time you said that." Groaned Hermione "Yes I'm sure we're doing the right thing"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Ron was still persisting.  
  
"But you said it yourself, nobody believes The Quibbler, it's all rubbish. I mean have you heard Sirius singing?"  
  
"SHHHHHH!" hissed Harry  
  
A look of horror came over Hermione.  
  
"Well, you have a point there, but it's sure to sell anyway..."  
  
"But what about 'goblin-crusher Fudge'? If you put that in The Quibbler, people are going to think it's a load of crap-" He glanced around furiously.  
  
"What are you looking at Ron?" asked Hermione impatiently  
  
"Someone's following us, I was making sure it wasn't Loony Lovegood..."  
  
Following them? It couldn't be...  
  
"Really Ron, that's ridiculous..."  
  
"No really!" Said Ron, looking anxious, ears turning slightly red "Someone's been following us, ever since the Christmas holidays ended"  
  
Harry looked up in surprise, he too, had noticed the strange rustle, that seemed to be everywhere but Gryffindor common room, indicating that it wasn't a Gryffindor following them (Not that Harry had been expecting it to be a Gryffindor) but he was sure only he had heard it  
  
"Honestly Ron, your being as paranoid as old Mad-eye" said Hermione, who obviously hadn't been hearing anything suspicious.  
  
"I've heard it too." said Harry quietly  
  
Hermione threw him a sharp look.  
  
"If you heard someone following us why didn't you tell someone?" She asked impatiently. "What of it was one of Umbridges spies?"  
  
But before he could answer, the three of them were grabbed from behind the bushes and dragged into the brush.  
  
He heard Hermiones screaming, muffled by a hand. He tried to get his wand so he could fend off the attacker, and then he realised who it was.  
  
"Sirius?!" he exclaimed. And there stood Sirius, a little dusty and nervous looking, but none the worse for wear.  
  
Ron and Hermione turned round and stared, but not for long.  
  
"Sirius what are you doing here? You should know better than-"  
  
"Shhhhhhh!" Hissed Sirius, motioning for them to follow him.  
  
He led them to a clearing in the small Hogsmeade forest. Ron looked mildly excited at the prospect of action, and Hermione looked disapproving of Sirius coming to Hogsmeade when he was supposed to stay at Grimmauld Place unconditionally. Harry noticed that Sirius looked stressed and worried, and wondered why.  
  
Had something bad happened at the order?  
  
"Something bad has happened." he told them, voice shaking slightly "At the order..."  
  
Hermione and Ron's previous expressions, Changed to shock and horror, as did Harry's.  
  
He ran through a list of people from the order that he knew, hoping desperately that they were all safe and alive and that this was just a 'technical difficulty.' He especially hoped that Mr and Mrs Weasley were all right, after what happened before Christmas... not to mention that he was very fond of the Weasleys.  
  
Ron looked more horrified than ever. "Is it someone from my family?" he asked anxiously  
  
Sirius looked at him impatiently "No, It's not. -"  
  
"What happened Sirius?" asked Hermione worriedly  
  
"I'm getting to that..." He paused and glanced around shiftily, as if looking for a way to escape, "Well... it all started when we wanted someone with good tracking powers to investigate the Macnair house... there were rumours he was keeping dangerous beasts locked up under his house, and it's common knowledge he's a death eater."  
  
"Go on..." said Harry  
  
Sirius threw him a 'don't interrupt me' look and carried on, " Well, they sent me... and I went. Unfortunately I had just found a secret passagey- thing when a magic alarm went off and I had to leave"  
  
Not seeing where the story was going, Harry found himself wishing reverently that Sirius would get to the bloody point.  
  
"Anyway, I got out o.k, but the mission was unfinished, so we sent Remus to finish it..." He swallowed and looked away  
  
"Oh my god!" Gasped Hermione "Is he alright?"  
  
Surely nothing bad had happened to Lupin, He was such a nice person. Is such a nice person Harry reminded himself.  
  
"He's vanished." said Sirius hollowly "We can't find a trace of him anywhere."  
  
This was worse than Harry had expected. Anything could have happened to Lupin.  
  
"Do you have any suspicions to where he is?" Asked Hermione, equally concerned (As she had had a crush on him two years ago)  
  
"What part of 'We can't find a trace of him' don't you understand?!" He snapped angrily  
  
"Sorry! I just thought-"  
  
"He's assumed captured" said Sirius  
  
Captured? That was very bad. Having experienced capture by death-eaters himself, Harry knew Lupin probably wasn't having much fun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few minutes went by in silence. Judging by the somber mood, you'd think Lupin was already dead.  
  
Sirius looked like he was about to speak when-  
  
RUSTLE  
  
"What was that?!" Asked Sirius, standing up and looking wildly around, followed by Harry. Hermione and Ron stood up slower and more uncertainly.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione  
  
RUSTLE  
  
"There it is again!" said Harry  
  
"I heard it too!" said Hermione, Ron nodded, indicating that he had also heard.  
  
"I'm going to try and find this 'spy'" said Sirius. And with that he disappeared into the forest.  
  
A few seconds that seemed impossibly long, and yet impossibly short at the same time, and a very violent rustle accompanied them.  
  
Then Sirius reappeared, but not with one of those moronic Slytherin spies.  
  
Instead, it was one of those people Harry knew by name but never spoke to.  
  
A Hufflepuff sixth year by the name of Timothy Goodyer. {A/N Dun dun dun!!!}  
  
"We can perform a memory charm easily enough Sirius-" started Hermione, but Tim interrupted her.  
  
"NO! Don't perform a memory charm, I'm on your side!" yelled Tim franticly. Sirius frowned.  
  
Harry noticed Tim looked scared out of his wits, he kept on glancing nervously around as if he expected a mad axe man to jump out from behind every tree.  
  
Tim started talking again "Look, I couldn't help over hearing your conversation-"  
  
"I'll bet you couldn't," said Ron darkly "Gonna go tell that toad Umbridge?"  
  
"NO!" Exclaimed Tim "Look, I had a feeling he'd be missing, and I had a feeling you were still keeping in touch with him... and I think I know what's happened to him"  
  
Well this was surprising.  
  
"I know you!" Said Hermione "Your Timothy Goodyer, Ernie said you seemed very interested in the DA before Christmas, and then mysteriously lost interest and was barely seen outside class after Christmas"  
  
Tim looked exceedingly exasperated, "I was interested in the DA, but circumstances changed, and it became more risky for me to join, than it was for everyone else"  
  
"Goodyer?" asked Sirius with interest "You know Fred and Zsuzsa Goodyer?"  
  
"My parents" said Tim shortly "Look, I don't have much time and I'm not sure how closely I'm being surveiled"  
  
"O.k." said Harry, understanding Tim was pressed for time "What's your story?"  
  
Tim took a deep breath and started "It all started last summer, when my six- year-old sister Madeline was bitten by a werewolf"  
  
There was a collective gasp "Same age Remus was" muttered Sirius quietly.  
  
"My parents almost had a massive breakdown, but I told them that Professor Lupin was a werewolf, and he was alright. And they went to school with him so they knew him and they seemed to be alright... Everything was fine until Christmas"  
  
"What happened then?" Asked Ron  
  
To Harry's surprise, Tim looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"The ministry came." He started mimicking a ministry official "We are agents Flack and Meddle, we are here to inform you that by order of Lucius Malfoy and Dolores Umbridge, werewolves are to be rounded up for research for the rest of their lives, there will be no exceptions or age restrictions, They stunned her, grabbed her and ported out. There was just nothing we could do. They said if we told anyone, they'd kill her" Then Tim really did start crying.  
  
It took a few moments for it all to sink in, no surprises, Sirius was the first to speak.  
  
"THOSE LOUSY ROTTEN BASTARDS!!!"  
  
"Sirius!" Exclaimed Hermione  
  
"I DON'T BELIVE THOSE ASSHOLES!"  
  
And so, after much swearing and cussing (mostly on Sirius' part) Sirius agreed to go back to the order and give them the new information "We have a break through" he said "But we still don't know where they are, or what the details are." he stopped and turned to Tim, clapping him on the shoulder "Thanks Tim, we're sure to find your sister in no time" then he dissapparated.  
  
"I'm sure Maddy will be alright" said Hermione  
  
"Yeah," said Tim, wiping away a tear "It felt good to get that out"  
  
And the four of them made their way back to the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It'll be a miricle if I update this before the summer holidays start, and I'm stuck at my Granny's with Flack and Meddle.  
  
Happy holidays everyone, I know mine wont be.  
  
Thank you soooooo much everyone for your confidence upboosts!  
  
Mbali: Thanks for reviewing me again, I'm putting chapter 5 and 6 up together to make up for the fact that I wont be here for a week or two... Poor little Remy indeed *Evil cackle*  
  
Freakyfairy: How's this for an update? hope you enjoy!  
  
The Spatula Chick: I am Sooooooo sorry you get confused, would you like me to upload a character guide or somthing? I KNEW I put in too many characters. My writing style is a bit strange isn't it, but it's not too bad! Please continue with your support! (That goes for all of you!!!)  
  
Jubilee Black: That's not a bad idea! unfortunately though, Remy is a good boy, and wont do it *sigh*  
  
Arow: Thank you for your support! And thanks for the tip too! (I know what you mean about people who can't write a good sentance, *shudders*)  
  
Thank you, everyone, I will miss you loads! Hugs and cookies to all!!! ^_^  
  
But I'll be back! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! 


	7. Uncertain but for White Owl

Yay! Chapter six! Finished before the holidays start!  
  
If I'm very lucky, I'll be able to do Chapter seven too!  
  
Tragically, I'm still not in posesssion of HP  
  
In this chapter, Jesse's Lenape Grandmother comes for a visit, Will finally gets rid of Theodosius, Sirius' mother has an actual purpose (Other than being an annoying old hag) and Sirius gains more information about his best friends' fate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning in the cells, found the mood slightly reserved. Most of the others were worried about what happened to Remus... and Mary kept randomly bursting in to tears, As she was doing now.  
  
"Oh would you just shut up woman!" yelled Theo loudly, drawing more tears from Mary. Theo rolled his eyes and plopped down on to his cot.  
  
Will lost his temper, again, and threw himself at Theo, knocking him off the cot and on to the floor.  
  
"Stop!" Shouted Jesse  
  
"Your going to get yourself killed!!!" Yelled Isabelle. But Will took no notice, he just carried on hitting and shoving Theo.  
  
Remus was all for hitting the the little jerk until he stopped moving, but it was giving him even more of a headache than he already had from being stuck in the silver hell, I mean cell. Daniel and a few others weren't helping too much  
  
"Go Will!" Yelled Daniel  
  
"Kill that moron" Shouted Toby  
  
"Kick the shitty little bastard in the balls!" Remus didn't have to look to know who said that.  
  
"ADAM!!!" Shreiked Mary  
  
"Will!" shouted Remus "Stop it now!"  
  
"Oooh!" said Sophie "Where are the balls?"  
  
"Can we play with them?" asked Alexander  
  
"AAAAAAAADDDDDDDDAAAAAAMMMMMMM" Screamed Mary, in a voice that would scare Voldemort. Everyone turned and looked at Mary in horror, Maddy and Jenkin, who had previously been asleep, were climbing out of bed to see what was going on.  
  
Adam looked at Mary, like she was the grim reaper, come to get him.  
  
"Sorry" he squeaked "won't happen again" and he sat down quickly on his cot.  
  
"Would anyone be so kind to tell what is going on here." Said a voice from the door  
  
Everyone jumped, and stared up to see Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy gazed at Will and Theo, still on the floor.  
  
"Middleton, I told you what would happen if there was anymore trouble." He smirked  
  
Will clambered to his feet and moved as far back in to the cell as he possibly could.  
  
"However..." that was good, however was good "Instead of disposing of you..." he gave a nod to Flack and Meddle (who seemed to accompany him wherever he went)  
  
Flack moved up to Adams cell, opened it, and led Adam out. Meddle went to Wills cell, and brought Theo out. Then they ushered the two in to each other's cells.  
  
"I hope that's more convenient" Smirked Malfoy.  
  
"Yeah thanks." said Will flatly.  
  
However, he was obviously pleased at the swap (As was everyone else)  
  
Malfoy smirked, and turned to Jesse, much to everyone else's puzzlement.  
  
"Your, err, Grandmother is here..." he said silkily, as if he thought Jesse's Grandmother was utterly ridiculous.  
  
Jesse smiled, as if he knew secrets Malfoy didn't, it gave him a very magical look, and Remus found it hard to believe Jesse was a muggle.  
  
"I thought we weren't allowed visitors..." said Joe uncertainly  
  
"You aren't allowed human visitors" Said Malfoy "But his, umm Grandmother, doesn't count"  
  
"Why not?" asked E.B  
  
"Because she's not human" Said Malfoy, as though stating the obvious  
  
"My Mothers Mother is a Wicken" Stated Jesse softly  
  
A Wicken!  
  
Well that made sense, if Jesse was part Wicken, no wonder he looked magical.  
  
Wickens were an ancient Native American species, sort of like shawmen, only with magical powers, but only among the girls. Wickens could draw power from the earth and plants, and heal people. They could also become animagus a lot easier than ordinary wizards, and Metamorphamagi like Tonks were much more common among them.  
  
"What's a Wicken?" Asked E.B.  
  
Then, without warning, an old woman strode into the room and looked around.  
  
She had snowy white hair, and though old, you could see she must have been very pretty. She had deer-like eyes and a kindly look about her, and despite her age, she had very few wrinkles. Remus was almost put in mind of Dumbledore.  
  
Malfoy gave her a fake smile and strode out, followed closely by Flack and Meddle.  
  
She looked after them and rolled her eyes, earning smiles from the others.  
  
She walked over to Jesse's cell, and the two of them started to converse in Lenape, and then she walked round to each of the cells in turn.  
  
Stopping first outside of Adam and Will, she turned to each of them and said something in Lenape, which made Jesse laugh.  
  
"Whad' she say" asked Adam  
  
"She said-" said Jesse, in between chuckles "That Will has a good soul, but resorts to being physical too often, he will find love where he least expects and Adam..." Here he had to take a deep breath to stop laughing "Adam has a pure heart, but a dirty mouth, and will have it cleaned before the journey is over!"  
  
Everyone laughed, except Mary, who gave Adam an 'I told you so' look.  
  
"How does she know that?" asked Brittany  
  
"She is a Wicken," said Jesse, as if that answered the question.  
  
The Wicken moved on to Theodosius, frowned, and said something else, to which Jesse nodded.  
  
"She said the Great Spirit is wary around you," said Jesse "As is she, and false alliances bring little security"  
  
Theo guffawed and stared at the Wicken as if she were insane  
  
"And I say she's a barking lunatic" he drawled  
  
Jesse raised an eyebrow, and repeated what Theo had said to the Wicken. She smirked and said something back, to which Jesse could not stop laughing.  
  
"She said...... That the great spirit..... Is wary because he must be in the shape of a weasel...... and is worried you are going to use him to replace you eyebrows like you did with the other weasels!!!"  
  
The prisoners roared with laughter, Theo sneered and turned over on his cot.  
  
And so, the Wicken (who Remus learned by Isabelle's prompting, was called Wapa-go-kos, meaning White Owl) stopped in front of every cell to talk to the occupier. Amazingly, even sullen old Ros put down her book to listen to her fortune (though Wapa-go-kos whispered it into her ear so the others couldn't hear.) Eventually, Wapa-go-kos reached Remus.  
  
Her eyes seemed to sadden, and then she spoke, whispering into his ear so no one else could hear. Remus wondered how Jesse would translate if he couldn't hear, and then realised she was speaking in English  
  
"A flower will wilt in darkness, you do not put ice next to a kettle." she reached into her cloak and pulled out a strange berry, she gave it to Remus. It had a sharp taste, but miraculously, Remus felt his headache vanish. She carried on talking. "Enemies can be turned to help you, by your wit... and brothers who do not agree can see when enough is enough and they can always turn back and choose a different path... but in the end, you will be living in shadow no longer."  
  
Her words were eerie, and made no sense (not that many other peoples did) but he didn't tell the others, it didn't seem like the right thing to do. Riddles were never Remus' strong point, especially not destiny stuff, he supposed he would have to wait until the right opportunity to work it out.  
  
"Hey, what did she say?" asked Joe  
  
"He cannot tell you," said Jesse "Or it will not be the same"  
  
The others looked confused, but nodded, and converted their attention to where Wapa-go-kos was speaking to the children.  
  
After discussing with Alexander, Sophie and Jenkin, about their fates, in strange riddles, she moved on to Maddy.  
  
Once again, she bent over to whisper in Maddy's ear. Remus watched as Maddy's expression changed from confusion to fright, and then to shock.  
  
Strangely enough, she looked straight at Remus.  
  
Everyone was getting freaked out at this point, and Isabelle screamed at the top of her voice when the door suddenly opened.  
  
In strode Mack and Fleddle (giving the impression that Isabelle was right to scream) they wore demonic grins, and looked like they were about to cause trouble. Never a good sign.  
  
They walked right up to Wapa-go-kos, and pulled a knife out on her!!!  
  
A real seven-inch knife!!!  
  
Remus wasn't sure what he expected Wapa-go-kos' reaction to be.  
  
Certainly not to burst out laughing.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha!!!" she laughed.  
  
And then she pulled out a twenty-inch lethal curved sword from her cloak.  
  
"SHIT!!!" yelled Flack, and he wasn't the only one who was surprised. The other prisoners rushed up to the bars of their cells and stared at the Wicken with shocked expressions.  
  
They watched the two agents run out of the room, tails between legs (figuratively) slamming the door behind them.  
  
Jesse looked like he was about to laugh, while Wapa-go-kos was also finding it had to suppress giggles.  
  
Then Wapa-go-kos unexpectedly turned into a snowy white owl, looking a lot like Hedwig, except with bright blue eyes.  
  
She slipped through the bars, turned her head to Jesse, who nodded in return, and left out the window  
  
"Bye Wa-gopa-kos" said Maddy  
  
The Wicken hooted softly in return  
  
Remus felt like he should give some recognition to the clever old woman, so he waved too  
  
"Good-bye" he said  
  
"See ya' Wicken!" yelled Toby, soon followed by everyone else saying Goodbye.  
  
Wapa-go-kos flew until she was out of sight  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Enemies? .......... Voldemort?  
  
Brothers? ............ Romulus?  
  
Living in the shadow?........... The Order?  
  
What did her words mean?  
  
It was all so strange, and the feeling that he was incased in silver (which he was) returned, and his migraine felt worse than ever. He really wished Wapa-go-kos had left him some more of those strange berries.  
  
Trying to figure out the meaning of her words was very stressful. For one thing, Remus didn't think he could ever trick Voldemort in to anything. For another, the day Romulus came back to say sorry was the day Snape became a hippie. Lastly, if he was no longer going to be living in shadows, did that mean the order was going to be exposed? None of it made sense.  
  
"Shame of my ancestors, desecrating the noble pure-blood line!"  
  
This was just what he didn't need.  
  
"Filthy half-breeds, worse still, half-breed blood traitors!"  
  
There was a collective groan from the other prisoners, but not from Remus.  
  
He had just figured out one part of the Wickens words  
  
Tricking the enemy? Agatha Black was never that bright.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Black." he said as pleasantly as he could manage.  
  
"Vermin! How dare you address one as pure as I! You are right to be locked up like the slime you are!"  
  
"I know, I know" said Remus "But whatever happens, you can't tell Sirius where I am!"  
  
The others looked at him as if he were mad, he winked at them... they nodded, but he could see they weren't convinced.  
  
"What?!" asked Black, looking confused  
  
"I mean it, you can't tell him where I am, the entire operation may be in danger, it's imperative that you DON'T TELL HIM!" he made the last words very clear.  
  
As he expected, Agatha got a mad look in her eye, and quickly fled the portrait.  
  
"Why did you tell her that?" asked Aaron, confused.  
  
"Reverse psychology" said Remus with a smirk  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius Black was in utter despair.  
  
All Tim's information had done was worry him.  
  
His best friend, who had stuck by him through thick and thin, was in the clutches of the ministry, or worse, dead. Or worse, in Azkzban. Or worst of all... KISSED!!!  
  
It was a depressing situation, and however Molly Weasley tried to reassure him, he couldn't believe Remus would come out of it unharmed.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Weasley children (minus Percy) were staying for the night.  
  
Also, Snape had considerately stopped by to tell him to pull himself together and stop acting like a big baby.  
  
Thank you Snape. How kind.  
  
Even Molly's cooking couldn't cheer him up (It usually did) and the escape of his lovely cousin Bellatrix was not helping him any.  
  
He was just about to start referring to the two remaining marauders as the one remaining marauder, when the occupants of the kitchen he was in heard Ginny screaming at them down the stairs.  
  
"MUM! DAD! SIRIUS! MAD-EYE! BILL! EVRYONE!"  
  
Everyone in the room, (Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Mad-eye, Tonks and himself) rushed up the stairs.  
  
"It's all right Ginny! we're coming!!!" Shouted Mrs. Weasley  
  
"I'M IN THE TAPESTRY ROOM!!!"  
  
They made there way there as fast as possible, just in time to see Ginny (apparently safe) standing in front of Agatha's portrait, who was laughing evily.  
  
"What's wrong Ginny?" Exclaimed Tonks, now looking eerily like Bellatrix (before she went to Azkaban)  
  
Ginny just pointed at the portrait,(still laughing it's head off) and, started sobbing uncontrollably  
  
"She said... she said..." And Ginny once again dissolved in to tears.  
  
Mrs Weasley held her close. Mad-eye, was not so compassionable  
  
"If all you got us up here for was to berate that old hag, cause she called you a blood traitor-"  
  
Ginny shook her head violently. Enough was enough, it was bad enough when Agatha yelled and insulted him as a child, but now his godson's bes friend's little sister? No way in hell was she gonna survive now.  
  
"That's it, it's time to say hello to the reductor curse" Said Sirius, brandishing his wand  
  
"Ungrateful swine!" yelled his mother "I suppose you don't care about your blood-traitor half breed friend then..."  
  
WHAT!!! How the hell would the old hag know what happened to Remus?  
  
"What???" Asked Sirius, his voice shaking with anger.  
  
"He's where he should be, the little piece of scum, desecrating the house of my forefathers"  
  
"And where is that?" Said Sirius, becoming impatient.  
  
"Locked in a cage! Spending his days in misery with all his nasty half- breed friends"  
  
"We know he's been locked away" Said Tonks "But WHERE???!!!"  
  
"In the room of my other portrait" Said Agatha  
  
"And you are telling us this why???" asked Harry  
  
"Because that filthy half-breed told me not too" she replied  
  
*****************MEMORY******************  
  
"Are you sure this prank is gonna work, Sirius?" asked Peter in a whiny voice  
  
"Yes, I'm sure Wormtail, you just don't like it cos we're playing a trick on James" he answered  
  
"Trick," said Remus in a fake surprised voice "Who said anything about a trick, He should enjoy this one"  
  
"Right, so we tell him to open that door-"  
  
"No-way Padfooot, waaaayy too suspicious"  
  
"So what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Leave it to me..." Said Remus mysteriously. And the three of them ran down to the common rooms to find James.  
  
"Prongs! Prongs!" yelled Remus  
  
"What is it Moony?" asked James, looking up from 'Quidditch through the ages'  
  
"Whatever you do James, don't go into the wardrobe next to your bed!" Said Remus frantically  
  
"What? why not?"  
  
"Just don't" he said urgently. Predictabley, James ran up to the dorm.  
  
"Wait for it..." Said Sirius  
  
"MOOOOOOOOOOONYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" yelled James from upstairs  
  
And the three of them burst in to laughter.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Reverse Psychology" muttered Sirius, remembering the time they magically charmed James' wardrobe to sing 'That's when I fell for the leader of the pack' in Lily's voice, "He tricked her into telling us where he is, and It's just a simple spell to figure out where her other portrait is, and then we can rescue him"  
  
"Well you'd better hurry, ungrateful swine" said Agatha  
  
"And why is that?" asked Ron, confused.  
  
Sirius wasn't listening, he was too busy listening to the sound of his hopes soaring higher and higher, rescueing Remus would be easy, and everything would be all right.  
  
"Because, blood traitor brat" said Agatha "I don't think being locked up in a silver cell and being subjected to the crutatius curse is doing too much for his health"  
  
Or maybe not.  
  
His hopes were suddenly dashed at the bottom of his heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end of chapter six, oooooh! I added in a smidge of mystery.  
  
but I have a feeling that most people are smart enough to figure out instantly what the other two sentances in Remus' prophecy meant.  
  
Sigh, oh well... I think this will be the last chapter I put up before I leave, otherwise I'll just get about one review for every chapter. Good bye everyone *Sniff* wish me luck *SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB* 


	8. Fate Possible

Author's Note:

Reaper: OH MY GOD! A REAL LIFE UPDATE? NO WAY! Yes way everyone! I'm back and here's the next chapter!

Audience: …

Reaper: Ahem, I said "here's the next chapter!"

Audience: …

Reaper: Um, audience…audience? Birdie! What happened to the audience?!

Birdie: Well, you see Reaper, you spent sooooo long on this chapter, the audience have all died of old age.

Reaper: WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! My beautiful audience! Waaaah!

Birdie: there, there, reaper. If you can get the next chapter up by Christmas, I'll buy you a new audience!

Reaper: *sniff* reeeeally?

Birdie: really.

Reaper: YAY! Thank you Birdie! You've been so supportive over this hard time,…I thought my computer had a virus, but it didn't it was really just dead. Dead as a doornail and my mum's too poor to buy a new one and my dad's too much of a bastard to buy a new one. So I had to hand-write this chapter, my hand aches…anyway, Birdie will type it up and post it so you can all see it. Just because I'll never be able to go on ff.net again ('cept when I'm around Birdie's) doesn't mean you wonderful reviewers shouldn't get to see the rest of this fic.

Birdie: it's not true, you go on ff.net at school during humanities. You told me so…

Reaper: SHHHH! What if Ms. Wichello is reading?

Birdie: Umm…I doubt it—

Reaper: besides, with the teachers coming in to check on what you're doing, it's pretty hard to read ff.net. In 3 weeks I heave to read 1 chapter of 1 fic!

Birdie: it was a loooong chapter…(honestly, how can she read those…NOVELS?)

Reaper actually you haven't been supportive, you just said HA-HA Nelson-style a lot, but that's okay…

Birdie: what are friends for?! ^_^

Reaper: yes… I just hope Sirius doesn't sneak into Remus' cell to go HA-HA and then leave…

Birdie: well, I hope that's not what happens…

Reaper: don't worry, I don't like to give tooooo much away, but that is definitely NOT what happens. No, I think the ending will surprise everyone.

Birdie: It will?

Reaper: no. not really.

Birdie: X_X;

Reaper: ^_~ on with the chapter!

Chapter: …umm, I don't know actually…

****

Fate Allowed

Chapter Name: Fate Possible

Written by: Reaper

Typed by: Birdie (_poor me…_)

Percy Weasly was not having the best day of his life.

It could very well of been the worst (in his opinion).

First of all, several reports have mysteriously disappeared overnight and if the minister found out… gulp!

Second, another report had revealed that Gringotts had, once again, been cheated out of a large sum of money.

Third, some weirdo by the name of Richard Attfield had practically destroyed his office when he explained that the minister was not available. 

Fourth, was a silly article in the Quibbler and finally, some of Lucius Malfoy's Lackee's (Flack and Meddle of something) had just announced that Malfoy had passed a restriction decree without the ministers' knowledge.

5 WEEKS AGO!!!

He could just hear the discussion between Flack and Meddle and Fudge in the next room. Fudge sounded VERY angry (Percy didn't blame him, of course). Flack and Meddle sounded like they thought the whole thing was a joke.

HOW INSOLENT!!!

Percy noticed the voices were slowly getting quieter, sounded like Flack and Meddle had done some quick thinking and convinced the Minister that whatever they did was done for the best.

He was soon to find out how "for the best" it was.

Suddenly, the door opened and Fudge, Flack and Meddle exited the office with Fudge saying:

"I'm not saying it was a bad thing, quite the contrary, that restriction should've been passed YEARS ago, but he should have consulted me first."

"Mr Malfoy apologises, and accepts full responsibility for any inconveniences caused by this new restriction."

"Very well, you may tell Lucius I will be there in an hour for inspection."

"Yes sir," they chorused, apparating to who-knows-where.

Fudge folded his arms and shook his head disapprovingly. Muttering something like "time-wasters" and "office-bunglers".

Percy decided to try his luck with Fudge. "What was that all about sir?" he asked.

Fudge looked up in surprise, "Oh Weasley…yes, unfortunately business, I expect the department of Magical Creatures Rights will be after my blood."

"Why is that sir?"

"The new regulation passed. States that werewolves should be locked up and the key thrown away."

Percy's eyes widened in shock.

WEREWOLVES!!!

Sure, once a month they went nuts and turned into a big snarly monster, but they were alright, weren't they? He probably wouldn't be in the office now if it wasn't for Lupin, the only werewolf he had ever known, not to mention the only defence against dark arts teacher who actually had a clue on what he was doing.

It couldn't be. It was absurd.

Preposterous.

But it was.

"Filthy monstrous beasts, werewolves" Fudge was saying. "Yes, this should've been done ages ago."

"Yes sir." Mumbled Percy. Fudge did not seem to notice the unconvinced tone of voice he used.

"You know Weasley, Dumbledore EMPLOYED one of those monsters two years ago, horrible old fool, that man, batty as they come."

"Yes sir." _But it was a good thing…_

"Good Lord Weasley, you wouldn't still been at Hogwarts when that happened, wouldn't you? Must have been horrible!"

"Yes sir." _No it wasn't…_

"I can't imagine what that was like for you Weasley, AND that was the year Black attacked the castle, wretched creature must've helped him."

"Yes sir." _No, he didn't…_

"Well, well, look at the time, we'd best be going. You should come with me and take notes."

"Yes sir." _It would be nice to see Lupin again._

'Nice to see him locked in a CAGE? Don't count on it' he told himself.

"Off we go then Weasley."

Percy dumbly followed Fudge into his office to the Portkey Cabinet and placed his hand on the portkey Fudge had chose (a roll of toilet paper).

For a second, the world swam and then he arrived at the destination.

How he wished he hadn't.

It was a tiny space, with nine cells each filled with about 2 people.

It was dark, damp and dreary.

One of the werewolves, dressed in black leather, looked at them, but no one had noticed.

"FUDGE." He exclaimed.

"Not in front of the children, Daniel." Said a redhead woman.

"No Mary, Fudge! Corneilius Fudge! Minister of Magic!"

Most of the other prisoners jumped up at see but Percy couldn't see Lupin, he had a nasty feeling he was in the seemingly empty silver cell.

"Minister?" said a blonde. "Like the pope?" This was obviously one of the unfortunate muggles, Percy had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing.

"No you IDIOT!" said a man with strangely thick eyebrows. "Like the PRIME MINISTER!"

"Ohhhhh!"

"Hey Fudge!" said a curly-hair short man. "Come to pay us a visit?"

"Nawww, he's come to move us to a different cell." Said a woman with mousy hair.

"Another cell?" asked a bronze-skinned boy.

"Yeah, ya know, the Common Old Fortification Fostering Imbeciles and Non-humans."

"What?"

"Coffin for short."

A number of people rolled their eyes.

"Oi! Remus!" yelled another one.

Remus! Wasn't that Professor Lupin's first name?

"Yes Will?" answered a horribly familiar voice.

"That bloke who's standing next to Fudge looks like he could be Arthur Weasley's Illusive 6th Son!"

"Oh, is Percy here then?"

It WAS Lupin!

"Isn't that the one who took the ministry's side in al this?"

"I suppose it is," said Lupin, voice with a hint of amusement "Head boy while I was teaching."

"Well, that's a waste of brains then."

"I wouldn't say that--!"

"SILENCE!!!" a new cold voice echoed acrossed the walls.

"Evning Lucius" came Lupin's voice.

Malfoy, who had just slithered into the room, narrowed his eyes, tightened his gripped on his silver tipped cane.

He turned to face Fudge "So sorry about this, Minister."

Then he pulled out his wand, strolled to the silver cell (of which Percy was sure contained Lupin, although why Lupin needed a silver cell and the other didn't, remained a mystery).

"Now I suppose we'll see some discipline, damned if those creatures don't need it," remarked Fudge.

Several of the other prisoners bit their lips, or held tightly on to each other, some turned away, or shut their eyes tightly.

This wasn't helpful.

"What have I told you about taking back? CRUCIO!!"

There was no scream, but quite a few gasps coming from different cells, so it was impossible to tell if Lupin had even made a sound.

He certainly wasn't making one now.

Percy was horrified.

"Good show, Lucius," barked Fudge. "These monsters need to be shown who's boss."

"they're very rebellious, minister." Said Malfoy.

"Come on Weasley" Fudge said briskly. "Let's look at one of these little sods," he said, using the tone one might take when enjoying a picnic.

This was no picnic.

"I said Malfoy," said Fudge. "Show me that beast in that beast in the silver cell, is he really dangerous?"

"You don't know the half of it, Minister."

Malfoy beckoned them over. They walked over to the cell, the occupant of which gave Percy the biggest shock of his life.

It was Lupin.

But he was hardly recognisable. He looked shabbier and more ill than he ever did at school, his face and eyes were sunken, he was thin as a stick, and had several horrid burns on his face and hands and (probably), on the rest of his body.

It made Percy want to cry.

But it made Fudge let out a "hmph" of satisfaction. "I hope this keeps him contained."

"Very much so, minister," smiled Lucius, as if a very kind person being tortured and locked up was a joke.

A very sick joke.

It gave Percy the sudden urge to vomit.

But he kept it in.

"He gives you a lot of trouble?"

"Tons, Minister. For instance, he knows the location of Sirius Black, but won't say."

"Sirius Black!" exclaimed the minister. "Shouldn't he be put under veriteserum?"

"Not effective on non-humans," said Malfoy grimly.

"We're not going to be bother with him for much longer."

"What do you mean?"

"He's being executed in two days."

EXECUTED.

"You can't!" shouted Percy.

"What do you mean, Weasley" asked Fudge.

Uh-oh, think fast! Think fast!

"This is our only lead we've had on Black for months. Surely we try some sort of spell, the Impeius curse, maybe…" he made up quickly.

"Good thinking, Weasley!" said Fudge, apparently convinced.

"Indeed," said Malfoy. "We've tried, it doesn't work though, it appears a fidelus charm has been placed on his hiding place, and this filthy creature isn't the secret keeper."

"Hmph! Ironic, that!"

Percy didn't listen though, for it was apparent that Malfoy didn't believe that Percy cared that much about Sirius Black's whereabouts, and was sending him a nasty smile.

Percy glanced at Lupin instead.

Like Malfoy, Lupin seemed rather unconvinced.

Malfoy and Fudge soon moved away to look at some other werewolves, and hear their life-stories, criminal records and demerit counts.

Lupin turned to face Percy, sitting on a rickety cot. "Hello Percy, hope you're well," he said cheerfully.

"Umm, yes sir," said Percy uncertainly. "And, you sir?" he asked.

"Been better, been worse," he smiled.

"Really sir?"

"Well, nooo… this is the worst I've ever been, but it's not that bad, I've got food brought to me, usually once a day."

"Once a DAY?!" exclaimed Percy, shocked at the level of cruelty expressed by Malfoy.

"Yep! But that's nothing, I've gone for weeks without eating, and they're going to execute me anyway!"

Percy was not sure how Lupin could be so calm and, almost cheeryful, when he had 2 days to like. Prehapes he just didn't want Percy to worry, although why he came to conclusion he would.

Unless he had seen through the charade.

Like any idiot would've (what did that make Fudge?) ^_^

Lupin carried on. "And they've given me a nice warm cell--!"

He was suddenly interrupted by a gust of icy wind, from the cell that had the window. Several werewolves, including Lupin, gave a violent shudder (especially due to his exceedingly shabby thin robe).

Strangely enough, both of they grinned.

Percy, who had been feeling uncomfortable and quite dizzy, suddenly felt so guilty, he couldn't bear to look at Lupin anymore, instead turning his head to see 4 small children, not one old enough to go to Hogwarts, sitting on the stone floor gazing hopefully at the minister.

As if he had come to rescue them.

Overcome with guilt, he gazed back at Lupin, still smiling, then seeing that he had nowhere else to look, hung his head to look at the floor.

Silence becoming eerie, he forced himself to look up and voice a question that, previously nagged quietly, now screaming like a banshee.

"Did that other werewolf tell you how my father was getting on?" he choked out, voice barely above a whisper.

Lupin's eyes widened, as did his smile. "Yes, I heard about that…well, you'll be pleased to know your father made a full recovery."

Relief passed over Percy like a tidal wave, forgetting he was not on speaking terms with his father, his guilt lessening some.

"Well Weasley, we're off!" Fudge's voice broke in to his thoughts like brick smashing through glass. "I've got everything I need, yes should have been passed years ago Malfoy. Thank you very much."

Percy ran straight to Fudge's side, careful not to meet Malfoy's eyes.

"Hurry up Weasley. It's awfully chilly in this hellhole!" he said cheerfully.

"Sorry about hat, Minister, can't be helped."

"No worry, Lucius. Just wished I'd brought an extra cloak."

"OR A JUMPER!" yelled Lupin from behind them.

A JUMPER.

Percy's guilt rose instantly to full capacity, he turned his head to look at Lupin, but he was out of his line of sight. His gaze instead fell upon the small redhead girl, clinging helplessly to the bars and looking longingly at Percy and the minister with crying eyes.

It was all Percy could do to give her a small smile.

She gave a smile back.

"Meck! Fladdle! Take care of that!" yelled Lucius.

"Meck and Fladdle!" yelled the black-leather werewolf. "I thought it was Mack and Fleddle…"

"No, it's not!" yelled the blonde. "It's Flack and Meddle!"

"You're both wrong!" shouted the curly hair man. "It's Fleck and Maddle!"

The shouting died down as the door shut.

Percy was finally able to tear his gaze away from that girl's face.

But her eyes followed him on his way home.

~*~

He wasn't sure how he got home, but when he did, he couldn't stop crying.

He cried till he had no tears to cry with.

Then he curled up and slept, but by the time he woke up…

He knew what he had to do.

He had smiled at that girl, he wanted that smile to be genuine.

He just hoped 2 days was enough…

~*~

Sirius Black was being an annoying git, even "wonderful Potter" could see it.

Severus Snape had been forced to take the brats back to Hogwarts and then, even worse than spending an hour on a coach with Potter, he had to come back and listen to moron Black rant about how everyone was just sitting around doing nothing while his flea-bitten pet werewolf suffered.

How Tragic.

Snape couldn't believe how selfish Black could be, worrying about the human-furball when they had important work to do.

Like for instance, finishing the mission Lupin had bungled.

Black was now racing about how he was going to rescue Lupin "single-handedly if necessary" until Snape couldn't stand it.

"Oh SHUT UP Black! We'll get him out as soon as our other priorities are dealt with."

"OTHER PRIORITIES!!! OTHER PRIORITIES, HOW DARE YOU!!!"

Ding-dong.

The doorbell rang. Snape strode up and pulled open the door.

"WHAT?!" he snapped, but stopped when he realised who it was.

That ministry brat...

Percy Weasley.

"WEASLEY!!!" he yelled, pulling out his wand. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Black, Tonks, Shacklebolt and Moody rushed up.

Molly gave a little scream of surprise.

"How DARE you show your face here?!" yelled Bill.

But Molly ran up and embraced him tightly. "Oh Percy! We've been so worried! Oh you're like ice, come in and sit down!"

__

Sit down? Was the woman drunk?

"I don't think we should be letting um...ministry officials...into our secret head quarters--"

Molly interrupted him. "—nonsense Snape! Come in and warm up dear" she said ushering Percy inside.

Percy looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"What's the matter Perce?" said Charlie. "Look like You've seen a ghost."

"Oh leave it Charlie!" said Molly, pushing Percy down on to the sofa.

Arthur moved up to look straight at Percy. Percy looked up into his face, eyes shining with unshed tears.

__

How pathetic.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself," Arthur said.

Percy gazed at the floor and rocked back and forth slightly. He didn't speak for quite a while, but when he did, his voice was hoarse and quiet.

"The ministry has gone too far," he choked.

"What do you mean?" asked Arthur.

"You know what I mean." He said cryptically.

"No, we don't actually," said Black.

"I'm talking about Werewolves..."

There was a shocked silence.

"WHAT!!!" yelled Black.

"Today, two of Lucius Malfoy's lackees came up to the office, saying they had passed that werewolf restriction."

"Go on, what happened" prompted Black, looking like a mangy dog about to get a bone.

Percy swallowed. "We went to inspect the prisoners."

"You did! What happened? Is Remus okay? Is he really in a silver cell? What about the Cru--!"

"I think perhaps if you let Weasley answer each question one at a time, you might find what you're looking for, but then again, perhaps your brain--!"

"SEVERUS! SIRIUS! SHUT UP!!" yelled Molly.

Again, it took quite a while for Percy to speak.

"It was... horrible..." he whispered.

"Was he really in a silver cell?"

Percy nodded.

Black seemed to take this badly, and sat down, head in hands, forgetting the real important question Snape was happy to fill in.

"Has he slipped any information on the Order to Malfoy?"

Percy seemed shocked and looked up. "I...I don't know--!"

"WHO CARES!" shouted Sirius, looking like he wanted to murder Snape.

Everyone was startled to hear Percy speak again. 

"But you'll have to rescue him within 2 days," he said quietly.

"Why?" Tonks asked. "What happens after 2 days."

"They execute him."

It was amazing to see all the different reactions, Snape observed.

Molly gave a little scream. Arthur froze. Bill and Charlie sat down very quickly. Tonks ran away in the direction of the bathroom. Moody and Shaklebolt ran after her. And Sirius......

Sirius started screaming, cussing and throwing things about.

He was soon joined in by his darling mother.

"FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS!! SHAME OF MY ANCESTORS!"

Snape sighed, they would have to make a plan later.

These idiots would drive him to an early grave.

~*~

Albus Dumbledore gazed out the window. His pensieve was getting him nowhere, and Severus had sent him a letter regarding the fate of poor Remus Lupin. Dumbledore hope the man would be rescued in time.

He turned to gaze out the window, trying to come up with some sort of rescue plan. Unfortunately, none came to his head.

"I must getting too old for this." He muttered, smiling and shaking his head.

The forbidden forest was looking darker than usual, as it sometimes did when something terrible was about to happen, as it the forest could sense the evil in the world.

Or perhaps it could.

Harry Potter had returned just last night. Albus could see him that moment, finishing the threstral course with Hagrid.

Unbridge watching like a hawk.

Speaking of hawks......

Was that Hedwig flying towards him, a female snowy owl it was for sure, but when did Hedwig have bright blue eyes?

The answer was of course that she didn't, but he knew someone who did.

"I should have expected a visit from you, Wapa-so-kos."

He didn't show the least bit of shock when the owl changed into an old American-Indian woman.

Or rather—wicken.

The woman went straight to the point. "I see your friend, Phoenix keeper."

"Yes, I forgot your grandson was a werewolf, are they treating him well?"

The woman folded her arms. "As well as can be expected."

Dumbledore nodded, then sighed. "I received a message that they were being treated poorly."

"I know, but that fate was reserved for others."

"Of course."

White Owl continued: "There is a spy among them, and another who...is not what it appears to be."

"I see you're not giving any clues."

White owl frowned. "It is not my job to give clues."

"I thought it was..." said Dumbledore with a smile.

"I give straight statements, and only into that-that-has-not-been-yet, not to your personal problems."

That was true, she did give straight answers, only most were too dumb to figure them out, no matter how smart they were. Premus Lupin was very smart, but would see little meaning in whatever she told him.

"Are you going tot ell me his fate?"

"I cannot. I have little knowledge past what I have already said."

"You have not said anything yet."

She gave a little "hmph". "Maybe not to you, Phoenix Keeper."

"Of course, would you care for something to eat or drink--?"

"No. I will take my leave shortly. I have some commitments back west."

"Alright. Have a--!"

White Owl didn't wait for him to finish she transformed and flew out the window.

"—nice journey." He shook his head.

What did Fate have in store for them?  


~*~

Lupin meanwhile was in utter agony.

Everything hurt, he lay on his cot shivering and panting. His head felt like someone had put filbuster fireworks in through his eyes.

His arms and legs were on fire.

But he had more hope than ever before. He knew Percy would come through, he'd go straight to Arthur and Molly, he could just imagine the scene: Sirius yelling, screaming asking question after question about his welfare. Molly frantically making cups of tea and Snape being sensible (and a jerk) and asking all the technical stuff.

Maybe they'd rescue him.

Doubtful, but still it didn't hurt to hope and he knew they'd try.

They probably wouldn't succeed, but they would definitely try and (hopefully) rescue the others. Valuable members of the order, all of them (except maybe Theo).

And that meant something.

"Are you sure you don't need anything." Asked Mary, worriedly, interrupting his train of thought.

"Well Mary," Adam cut in. "He could use a lot of things, but we're not exactly in the position to give them to him."

"I know," she said sharply. "But it never hurts to be courteous you know. Well, actually you probably don't know--!"

"Look, I was just pointing out--!"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm speak--!"

"Oh for God's Sake, woman--!"

"Shut up the both of you!" yelled Theo. "I'm trying to get some rest."

"I'LL GIVE YOU REST YOU FREAK!!" roared Will, joining in the conversation.

"Bring it on, Newbie!"

"Maybe you shouldn't pick on Will 'cos he's new," snapped Toby.

"Shut-up Mini-man, unless you want to end up half the size you already are."

"Are you messing with my mini-me?" yelled Daniel.

"What the hell?"

"I thought only muggles watched movies..." said Aaron with the air of confusion.

"This is AUSTIN POWERS we're talking about!" shouted Daniel.

And the entire room was at it, Mary yelling at Adam, Isabelle yelling at Mary, Joe yelling at Isabelle, and everyone yelling at Theo (well, not everyone was yelling, but most people...)

Luckily for Remus' head, EB stopped the argument.

"SEX!!!" she screamed.

It was amazing, you could actually hear a spider crawling on the wall.

"Always worked in physics* !" she said a laugh.

The silence was unbroken. Crickets chirped outside. Jesse took the opportunity to speak.

"Now that that's over, let's keep it that way," he pleaded. "Remus is probably in enough pain without all of us screaming about the place!"

"No really, it's alright--!" Remus tried to console him, but was interrupted.

"What does it matter? He'll be dead this time Friday anyway."

__

Thank you for your wonderful optimism... thought Remus dryly.

The entire room erupted again into yelling and screaming, this time with everyone except Jesse and Remus joining in.

This time it was crying that stopped them.

Their noise had woken up Maddy, Jenkin and the twins, and Maddy was crying.

"I want my mummy and daddy," she sobbed. "And I want my brother...sob...and I want to go home."

Then Alex and Sophie started, as if for the time realising what their situation was.

It made Remus think back to the time when he first became a werewolf.

Back to the pain.

And not just the pain of the bite, or the transformations, but from his father and brother turning on him.

From all the times his father hit him.

From all the times Romulos attacked him, like when the sorting hat had chosen their houses and Romulos had gone straight to Slytherin.

But the hat spent ages decided with him. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw? In the end it chose Gryffindor, not because he was very brave.

But because of those three other boys he met on the train.

How did the sorting hat know they would be friends? Did it matter?

Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail looked out for him, yes, even Wormtail, there was no point in pretending there had always been some distance between those two, because there wasn't.

Things just happened the way they did.

But Romulos sent a letter to father that night, telling him what happened.

Remus' father never sent Remus any letters, not one, in the 7 years he was at Hogwarts.

But Romulos was happy to fill him in with the disappointment his father had felt.

What did he expect? He was the first person in the family ever to go to Gryffindor. The rest were Ravenclaw or Slytherin.

Like his father.

Romulos had then thrown him to the floor, and Remus, though stronger, couldn't fight back. He just couldn't.

Lucky Ophelia, a Ravenclaw prefect at the time was passing by. She hated when the brothers fought or rather she hated Romulos for fighting.

Ophelia always took Remus' side.

Where was Ophelia now? Simple. In Canada with mother and her husband and three children.

__

One more on the way... he reminded himself.

A niece and nephew he'd never see.

The siblings kept in regular contact, would Ophelia know where Remus was?

Doubtful. She was probably wondering why she hadn't heard from him in such a while.

She was probably worried.

Ophelia. But Ophelia wasn't always there to protect him, she was busy as a prefect/head girl. Lucky he had the Marauders. 

But they weren't there all the time either there was that one time.

What was that? What had Isabelle just said, was his pain causing him to hallucinate, or had Isabelle just said:

"Don't cry Maddy, we'll get out of here, and you can be the flower girl at my wedding."

__

Wedding?

"Really?" asked Maddy, tears disappearing.

"Yep, and you can wear a lovely dress, whatever colour you like--!"

"Green and Blue!" she exclaimed. "With red flowers!"

Isabelle smiled.

"Excuse me," said Daniel. "But WHAT wedding?!"

"Oh, me and Will's wedding."

"WHAT?!" yelled mostly everyone.

"Oh yeah, didn't I mention," said Will casually. "Izzy and I are getting married."

Daniel started several unfinished sentences.

Mary let out a "whoop!" and congratulated them soon followed by everyone laughing and congratulating for about five minutes.

It was strange, thought Remus amidst the laughter. Just a few seconds ago everyone was screaming crying and arguing and now.....

Isabelle and Will were cautioned to keep quiet, after all there was a spy among them, but even that couldn't ruined the mood.

Over the past few days, Remus had learnt about the other's pasts, Isabelle's husband had died of some sort of disease 3 years ago before she became a werewolf. Will had been married 5 years, but his wife left him the minute the werewolf bit him, and he had been bitten saving HER life!

It was good they had found each other.

But would they survive?

Fate was as uncertain as ever, he could see Brittany hugging Isabelle, giving her on hug for all the girls (except Ros, who had been reading "Day of the Tryffads" the entire time). If Izzy did have the wedding, would Brittany be there, alive, to congratulate her again?

He could see Adam, clapping Will on the back doing impressions of each of the other guys clapping him on the back (the funniest was Theo, who tried to murder will by clapping him on the back then accidently hit himself). Would Adam have a hand to clap with? It all depends...

On what...?

On Fate?

Was Fate Possible?

Was it possible for Theo to stop snoring so Remus could get some sleep, it's not good to die without a good night's sleep (as Sirius would say before exams every year).

To Be Continued...

Reaper: "ooooh! What's going to happen? (no, really what, I'm on the edge of my seat here). Hope everyone enjoyed, please review, etc.

Birdie: "and tell me how many typos I've written, cos I'm too lazy to check."

Reaper: "did you like the Snape bit? I hope I didn't make him seem like a bad guy, I wasn't trying to, he IS my 3rd fav. Character."

Birdie: "Her fave is Lupin, as with me! ^_^v"

Reaper: "Urgh...someone buy me a new computer..."

Birdie: "I ditto that (this story is FOURTEEN BLOODY PAGES!!!)

*Try it some time when you want people to shut-up! (if you want to be embarrassed for THE REST OF YOUR LIFE)


	9. Peace, it was the owl that shrieked

I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!  
  
My computer has been fixed and I'm back in business, no more misusing the I.T. resources at school, no more bothering Birdie to type chapters for me, no more doing homework instead of Fanfiction (Wait, is that a bad thing?)  
  
Hi Birdie! You won't have to type any more chapters!  
  
Hee hee, I still remember the look you gave me when you realised I had filled an entire notebook with this chapter!  
  
Yay! Happy happy happy! Lalalalalala  
  
Birdie: Yay. Can we proceed?  
  
Reaper: A 'congratulations' would have done, but since you asked... Well I may be having the time of my life, but Remus sure isn't! But what's this? A RESCUE? Wow! Omigod! No way! The poor little werewolves are being rescued!  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter... (Umm can someone please CONFIRM what chapter this is!)  
  
: Peace, It was the owl that shrieked. (Quote)  
  
***************************  
  
The initial joy of Isabelle and Will's engagement had dimmed slightly, and now everyone was desperately trying to do something before Remus was horribly killed.  
  
Unfortunately, there wasn't much anyone could do; they just had to keep hoping  
  
"And if that doesn't work we can wait till the next full moon and tear ourselves apart" Adam was saying  
  
"Well we can't rule out mass suicide, now can we?" Daniel said, mock- cheerfully  
  
"Not in front of the children Daniel" Said Mary for the umpteenth millionth time that week.  
  
"What's sui, suicui- suicicide?" asked Maddy  
  
Mary glared.  
  
Remus laughed to himself, poor Mary, she tries so hard.  
  
"Never-mind-about-that-Maddy" said Adam very quickly, trying desperately to get back on Mary's good side (and failing miserably)  
  
"If you-" Mary began, she never finished.  
  
At that moment the door swung open. The entire room tensed, and not irrationally, seeing what had happened when that door opened before.  
  
The door was a strange symbol in the room, the prisoners longed for it, yet they feared it as well. On one hand, they desperately wanted to get out that door and back to their friends or family, back to the freedom most of them had always taken for granted. On the other hand, when the door opened it was usually to let something terrible in, not to let them out, and even then, beyond the door and the walls of wherever they were, was a world that mostly hated and feared them, a hate they couldn't hope to escape from.  
  
Well, it wouldn't hurt to try.  
  
They needn't have worried; it was only agent Crockwell with a tray of food (probably punishment for interrupting Malfoy's fun)  
  
Remus really didn't like this particular agent that much, who would?  
  
"Venison and grouse today I hope" Said Toby playfully. Inevitably, it stated a chain reaction throughout the cells.  
  
"BEER!" (Will)  
  
"PIZZA!" (Isabelle)  
  
"BERTIE BOTTS EVERY FLAVOUR BEANS!" (Daniel)  
  
"SOFTMINTS AND APPLE TANGO!" (Theo*)  
  
"SPINACH! BROCCOLI! BRUSSEL SPROUTS!" (Mary)  
  
Everyone fell silent and stared at Mary rather oddly. Remus stifled a laugh. Before Mary gave her rather predictable explanation, he decided to destroy the others notions of getting a half-way decent meal (Though it pained him greatly, hee hee hee)  
  
"No, I'm afraid It's mystery stew, reprocessed mashed potatoes and mushy peas" he said sadly. (Like they ever got anything else)  
  
Oh, how he missed Molly's cooking!  
  
"Awwww" said the group of unlikely friends, who apparently also missed Molly's cooking, not that any of them had ever met Molly of course.  
  
"You know, if they want to keep us alive for study" Toby said thoughtfully "They should try not to poison us with this food"  
  
"Toby!" Said Daniel disapprovingly "Where's your gratitude? Poor Lucius Malfoy probably spent all day slaving over a hot oven cooking that for us"  
  
"He probably spilt some on his fluffy pink apron" added E.B  
  
Everyone burst out laughing at the hilarious yet slightly disturbing mental image  
  
"Look on the bright side," said Jenkin, startling them all, as the small boy was usually very quiet, having never met many wizards before, and being terribly shy.  
  
"What's that?" asked Daniel  
  
"No school!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, No work!" said E.B  
  
"No Madame Lloyd!" Continued Jenkin  
  
"Madame Lloyd? You... you don't go to Park Neverton in Chelmsford, Essex** do you?" Asked Brittany worriedly  
  
"How did you know?!" gasped Jenkin.  
  
"We went there!" yelled Brittany "Me an' E.B!"  
  
"Madame Lloyd is STILL teaching there?" asked E.B incredulously "She was a zillion years old when WE went there"  
  
"What about Mrs. Iliffe?"***  
  
E.B and Brittany gave a violent shudder.  
  
CLING CLING!!  
  
The sound echoed through the room, sounding like someone about to propose a toast.  
  
All heads turned to Crockwell, who was banging a spoon on the side of one of the glasses like an African drum.  
  
She had the look of utmost boredom on her face, she gave them a sullen 'I would rather be anywhere else than here' look which made-  
  
Her face.  
  
It seemed Crockwell had somehow removed several spots from her blotchy face, one was more noticeable than the rest, either that or it was just Tonks in disguise, come to rescue them  
  
"Wotcher Remus!"  
  
Obviously, it was the latter.  
  
"Tonks?!" He cried, unable to believe it was possible.  
  
"YES!!!" she exclaimed, running to his cell  
  
"TONKS! WHAT THE-" He started his sentence but found himself unable to finish as the implications of his new situation set in.  
  
Tonks was here, in disguise as one of the many lackeys of Lucius Malfoy, either part of some plan to rescue him, or entertaining a new occupation within the ministry.  
  
It wasn't too hard to figure out which.  
  
And if Tonks was here to rescue him... well, you didn't have to be a transfiguration professor to know what that meant.  
  
/I might even get out of this alive/ he thought to himself with a small smile  
  
"Did I miss some thing here?" asked E.B  
  
"No time to explain!" said Tonks quickly. She had been reverting back to one of her other forms ever since Remus recognised her. Out of her robes she produced a set of keys, which the werewolves immediately realised were the keys that would unlock their cells.  
  
"Hey an animagus!" yelled Toby  
  
"No shit Sherlock!" Gasped Daniel, as Tonks swung open the door to his cell.  
  
Tonks quickly set to work with the other cells, and soon the small passageway was filled with people.  
  
"I take it she's a friend of yours?" asked Aaron  
  
"Nympha-"  
  
"IT'S TONKS! MY NAME'S TONKS!"  
  
"Nymphadora Tonks" introduced Remus  
  
"Every time, Remus, every time we meet someone new you find it necessary to- BUGGER ME! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!!!" She shrieked, having just noticed Remus's current state of health.  
  
"Didn't Percy tell you?" asked Remus  
  
"Wha- wh, oh yeah, he did didn't he?" she said still shaken by her friends condition "Hey, how'd you know that Percy came to the order?"  
  
"Your here aren't you?" He smiled  
  
"Oh... well, he wasn't our only source of information you know. You did good work with that old hag, Black-"  
  
"Now now Tonks, Sirius isn't that bad..." He grinned  
  
"Ha-ha" she ha'd "Glad to see these undesirable conditions haven't affected your sense of humour... Snape will be thrilled..."  
  
"Snape? He's here?" Asked Remus, praying it was not so  
  
"Oh yes, he was pretty adamant about coming, wanted to see you... haven't the foggiest why..."  
  
"I bet I do," he muttered under his breath  
  
"...Anyway, we also had another informant... Timothy Goodyer if I remem-"  
  
"TIM!!!" Squealed Maddy  
  
A drawling voice broke the heartfelt conversation.  
  
"This is all wonderful, but can we get a move on?"  
  
Though Remus hated to admit it, the joy of being free had to wait. They weren't out of the woods yet and right now the top priority was leaving the tiny room they had been imprisoned in for so long. Not really that long in real time but seeing what they'd all been through, it was too long. To finally escape would be indescribable; this must have been how Sirius felt when he had crossed the sea from Azkaban.  
  
Poor Sirius, the two friends were going to have to have a long talk when this was all over.  
  
They decided to leave then and there before a hoard of minions came upon them.  
  
"Alright people," said Daniel "This is it, we will escape tonight or die trying! Tonks, I assume you'll be leading us to freedom?!"  
  
"Ummm... well you could put it like that, but I-"  
  
"Good. Right men... and women... tonight we take the road that will lead to liberation for all our kind, it will just be a few minutes of cowardly running for our lives for us, but it will be the start of years of struggling for acceptance for our kind, we must begin here, by sticking up for our rights and defying the prejudice morons who put us here, we must create a secure and safe future, free from terror and racial hatred for our children!"  
  
"Nice speech, but not very original" observed E.B  
  
"This will all end in tears, believe me, you sound like that pig from 'Animal Farm,'" stated Joe  
  
"What are we, suffragerewolves?" asked Brittany  
  
"Oh come on people, get into the spirit" prompted Daniel, obviously annoyed by their lack of enthusiasm.  
  
"Werewolves of the world unite, you have nothing to lose but your chains..." Said Aaron sarcastically.  
  
Daniel sighed and shook his head.  
  
Tonks rolled her eyes, and with a smile, beckoned them over to follow her.  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
A jolt of panic ripped through Remus's being, as Tonks knocked over the food trolley  
  
"Run!" he hissed, quickly becoming panicked.  
  
They had got this far; they weren't going to blow it now.  
  
It seemed though, as if 'blowing it' was inevitable as several male voices echoed down the hall, getting closer and closer.  
  
The group darted out the door as fast as possible, in to the hall that they recognised from when they were first brought there, straight into three tall figures dressed in black.  
  
"It's about time you three morons got here," exclaimed Tonks.  
  
"Where is he?!" demanded Sirius, pushing past the 'greasy haired git' and the 'paranoid old geezer' trying to find his best friend.  
  
"Now Sirius" said Tonks hastily "Don't have a cow but-"  
  
"REMUS" yelled Sirius, noticing his friend desperately clinging on to Jesse's shoulder, looking like he'd just been through a meat grinder.  
  
Sirius shoved several of the group aside and grabbed his friend, looking deeply into his eyes. Remus smiled.  
  
"Hello Padfoot" he said softly  
  
But before Sirius had a chance to reply...  
  
EEK!!!  
  
The small cry bounced across the room, Mary screamed  
  
"Peace, it was the owl that shrieked" quoted Brittany, trying to calm her friend down  
  
Remus looked over.  
  
And he would never forget what he saw.  
  
That was no owl.  
  
It was a rat.  
  
************************************  
  
* The real Theodosius's (Yes he's a real person) favourite food. He added it to his bread during DTfood (or Home eq, depending on where you're from)  
  
**The name of this school has been changed to protect the innocent...  
  
***This name has NOT been changed, no one innocent involved there...  
  
Ooooh, another cliffhanger!  
  
In the next chapter we have a mystery guest, and many things are revealed! Many interesting things...  
  
Birdie: *yawn* is it over yet?  
  
Reaper: *Scream! * You nasty little dodo, How DARE you!!! I spent ages on this chapter, unlike you!  
  
Birdie: What are you talking about?  
  
Reaper: I recently re-read the chapter you typed up for me, it contained this sentence: /Percy was not sure how Lupin could be so calm and, almost cheeryful, when he had 2 days to like./ Cheeryful? Like? Were you drunk? Don't you know that you should always do numbers in WORD form, like two rather than 2?  
  
Birdie: oops!  
  
Reaper: -_-; Never mind... anyway... Time for the reviews, everyone who's reviewed since chapter seven  
  
The Spatula Chick: Thankyou thankyou thankyou! You've been very supportive! And thankyou for remembering that the fic was still here, I'm surprised that everyone hasn't just forgotten me and abandoned me, do you like the new chapter? Please continue to read and review!  
  
Zerocool.0: Wow, you actually bothered to look this thing up? Thanks! But please update your own fics before my insanity gets me fired. Out of a cannon and into the sun.  
  
Lonely N Fading/ JubileeBlack: Why are you lonely and fading? Can I do anything to cheer you up? Will this chapter cheer you up? Hope you're o.k... I'm sorry about your story... Here, have some cyber ice cream {}  
  
\/ People who are picky about spelling and grammar suck, (Birdie:*cough* hypocrite) it's the truth, if they wanted to give you some 'constructive criticism' they should at least say something nice too. Please continue your support.  
  
Orion-san: I'm afraid I don't remember that far back, so I'll take your word for it. Your old country sounds nasty, I remember when my father made me soup one time, so I can guess what your water tasted like. Thanks for the tip on WordPad, I may use it next time!  
  
jon's girl: You'd like me to save Remus, wouldn't you? They all do... but you'll have to wait for the next chapter MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA P.S Thanks for saying that this was one of the best stories you've read in a long time, (poor you)  
  
Tempest In Blue: I hope your face isn't permanently marred due to my little story, please read and review  
  
Calimora: ...and then they all died horrible painful deaths and Voldemort ruled the world, outlawing chocolate and ice cream forever. JUST KIDDING!!! Hee hee hee... thanx though, hope you enjoyed^_^  
  
This Parrot Has Ceased To Be: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's what I was afraid of... people hating me... please forgive me *Sob sob sob*  
  
JeanieBeanie: Let everyone live? Hmmmmm we shall see... Hee hee hee (Please enjoy and review)  
  
dark star11: Depressing is it? well this chapter is a little lighter, and as for the gnomes I'd rather they didn't, you can send them to my school to chew on my head of year!  
  
Yay! Thanks everyone!!! cya l8r!^_^  
  
P.S I just did the spell check, and guess what? The word 'git' (as in greasey haired git) is not actually a word, but the word 'gits' (as in more than one git) is.  
  
Can someone who knows someone who's a dictionary writer please explain that?  
  
Oh, and a lovely red onion for the first person to tell me where my quote is from and who said it!!!^_^ 


	10. Fate Clouded

Woo Hoo! Another chapter!  
  
Now, I know some of you have been asking me not to kill Remus...so you may not like this chapter... Heh heh heh  
  
Viewers: Noooooo!!! *Throws Rocks and Big blocks of Silver at Reaper*  
  
Reaper: No no no! You've got it all WRONG! Well, maybe not too wrong but he's not going to die... yet.  
  
Birdie: Do you have a death wish or something Reaper?  
  
Reaper: Hey, if they kill me they won't get to hear the end of the story!  
  
Birdie: Lucky them, anyway, they'll just make up their own ending, and it will probably be better than yours.  
  
Reaper: That's true... oh well *sigh* on with the next grolisuo chapter  
  
Birdie: Grolisuo?  
  
Reaper: Private joke.  
  
Birdie: Oh wait... not the amulets of power!?  
  
Reaper: Yes the amulets of power, now read the chapter.  
  
****************************  
  
Chapter 10 or 12: Fate Clouded  
  
****************************  
  
"Peter" The angry hiss was barely audible.  
  
"It can't be Sirius," said Remus weakly, clinging to his friend to for comfort "What would he be doing here anyway"  
  
Just as Sirius was shaking his head, in disbelief or in confusion, a drawling voice broke the stunned silence that had fallen  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know, Hee hee hee"  
  
The rest of the group turned around. The rat began to change.  
  
Too late, Daniel identified the trap.  
  
"It's a trap!" he yelled to the others, trying to stand in front of the children.  
  
"TRAITOR!" Snarled Will, sounding more wolf than human,  
  
CRACK!  
  
A cloaked figure apparated in to the hall  
  
CRACK!  
  
Another one appeared behind them.  
  
CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!  
  
The room was slowly filling with Death eaters. The group huddled closer together, not wanting to believe their predicament.  
  
/No.../ He thought desperately /we were so close, how could I not have seen.../  
  
Pettigrew was now fully transformed, and smirking as best he could (which wasn't very good)  
  
There was no sound when He apparated in to the room. He just appeared.  
  
"Voldemort" Said Moody, trying not to sound scared  
  
/WHAT?!/ Remus was beginning to panic /Why is he here? What's going on? What was the point of the last few weeks?!!!/ Questions buzzed around his head and although he was now out of that silver cell, he was beginning to get another migraine with all the confusion.  
  
It just made no sense, was this just another plot of Voldemorts? What was going on here?  
  
"Who?" Asked E.B and Brittany simultaneously. Being muggles, they hadn't the foggiest who this was and neither did Aaron, Joe, Adam or Jenkin  
  
Voldemort smiled evilly  
  
The expression was mirrored by the newly found traitor Theodosius.  
  
********************************  
  
______________________________________  
  
"So why did you think it was me?" he asked, trying to be casual.  
  
Sirius sighed, running his hand through his hair, this was going to be hard. Poor Remus.  
  
/How could we ever of.../  
  
"I know what you're thinking Moony, but it's not true" He tried desperately "It wasn't because of you being a werewolf, really it wasn't, James and I at least knew better than that"  
  
Remus took a deep breath, he was being very patient, Sirius probably would've blown up in his position.  
  
Sirius looked back towards the house, subconsciously eyeing the possible exits.  
  
"Umm, well we knew it wasn't me..." he said lamely, Remus gave him a look that was almost half amused.  
  
"And it wasn't James... and we figured that Peter was... well too...umm weak and pathetic really" he looked down, slightly embarrassed "You must have hated me, all these years"  
  
Remus turned around and smiled "Not really" He said cheerfully.  
  
Sirius stared at him "You don't have to lie-"  
  
"I'm not," Said Remus waving his hand "I didn't hate you, call me crazy but there are people I just can't hate,"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You and James and Peter accepted me where others would've turned me away, it's not easy to hate people when you're in my position"  
  
"Peter"  
  
"I don't hate him either Sirius, I told you, I find it very hard to hate people"  
  
"Snape?"  
  
Remus laughed, "Not even when we were young"  
  
"In the good ole' days" Said Sirius in an old lady voice  
  
"Not even my father, or Romulus..." he continued.  
  
Sirius turned around and gave him a strange look, even Snape hated Romulus, Hell, his mother probably hated him. Sirius definitely hated him, too bad he wasn't a death eater and they couldn't just go and kill him.  
  
"Is there anyone you do hate?"  
  
"Not that I can think of offhand, but I'm sure I hate someone... oh wait! Umbridge!" He exclaimed  
  
Sirius groaned, not another Umbridge rant! But Remus was already off, yelling about the injustices of dear old Dolores.  
  
"O.k. o.k.!!!" He moaned, covering his ears "I just couldn't believe you didn't hate anyone, especially Peter"  
  
"Maybe I am just a dark creature..." Remus said uncertainly  
  
"Oh Remus" He moaned, seeing his friend hadn't changed a bit "I see that not having our little self esteem discussions has caused you to go back to the 'I am evil' bull"  
  
"Sirius..."  
  
"No no, we have twelve years of pep talk to catch up on..."  
  
______________________________________  
  
****************************  
  
"What do you want with us" Asked Moody  
  
Voldemort narrowed his eyes "Who said that this trap was set for you?"  
  
The only sound after that was Mary, who had started sobbing uncontrollably. Adam patted her shoulder awkwardly, still clueless to the extremities of the situation. Mary responded by throwing her arms around him.  
  
"This wasn't a plot to get Lupin?" Asked Snape suspiciously  
  
Voldemort glared at Remus, who couldn't help but shrink back a bit, and gave a small chuckle. "Lupin? Ah yes, one of your old friends I believe, Wormtail. No Severus, although the fact that several of Dumbledore's spies happen to be here as a result of our friends lycanthropy, is very convenient, this plot actually had nothing to do with any of you"  
  
WHAT?  
  
Did Voldemort just not have anything better to do than to come up with random plots?  
  
"This was no random plot" (Remus shuddered) "This was organised to target one person" He glared intensively at the group, eyes coming to rest at the back.  
  
He raised his hand slowly.  
  
And pointed a bony finger at Ros.  
  
Everyone swivelled around to stare at Ros, who was looking uncomfortably nervous. It was particularly uncomfortable seeing as Ros usually showed no more emotion then a chicken tikka sandwich (A/N: Mmmmm...)  
  
Voldemort suddenly became angry  
  
"Anagrams! You foolish woman, did you think you could fool me with one of my own tricks?!" He strode up to her with a look of utter loathing on his ugly face  
  
"But you never were that imaginative were you, 'Ros'" He placed a heavy sneer on that last word  
  
Ros answered back slightly calmer than expected  
  
"What do you mean Tom?" She asked  
  
Voldemort sneered, "Tom Marvalo Riddle, I am Lord Voldemort! You didn't see that?" he yelled.  
  
Ros didn't answer.  
  
By this point Remus was way to stressed to even begin to figure out what the hell Voldemort was talking about. He'd never see Ophelia or his mother again.  
  
He sighed inwardly. Ophelia...  
  
Wait...  
  
Ophelia...  
  
Rosalind...... Uranus...... astronomy ....... anagrams......werewolves......  
  
It was a bolt from the blue; he suddenly understood what people meant when they said that to find the answer you just had to NOT think about it.  
  
And if he was right there was only one question left.  
  
"Ros" he said quietly. Both she and Voldemort turned to look at him.  
  
"Yes..." She whispered  
  
"Do you spell your name RosaLYNN, or RosaLIND?"  
  
She smiled mysteriously. "Latter"  
  
Sirius gave him the 'Uhhh, Remus have you finally lost you marbles?' look  
  
He countered with the 'Sirius, I know what I'm doing so trust me on this one' look  
  
"Have you finally lost your marbles Remus?" Shrieked Pettigrew "I don't think-"  
  
"SILENCE WORMTAIL" yelled Voldemort; he then went back to his calm face "You shouldn't pick on people just because they're smarter than you Wormtail..." He chuckled, turning to Remus "How did you know..."  
  
"A- anagrams" He stuttered "And astronomy, the moons"  
  
"The moons?" Voldemort asked, having obviously not paid attention to astronomy when he was at Hogwarts  
  
"The moons of Uranus" He explained "Rosalind, Miranda, Bianca..." He trailed off  
  
"Oh no..." said Moody, suddenly realising the situation  
  
"I don't understand..." said Sirius, annoyed that he didn't know what was going on and Remus did.  
  
Voldemort rolled his eyes, waved his wand, and the words 'TOM MARVALO RIDDLE' appeared before them, then rearranged themselves to say 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT'  
  
He waved his wand again and the words 'ROSALIND BULLMAN' appeared.  
  
Then they too rearranged themselves.  
  
And now they said 'MIRANDA. B. L. LLUNOS'  
  
"Miranda Llunos!" Gasped Snape, Sirius shook his head incredulously  
  
The other people, however didn't seem to know what was going on, and now the muggles were more confused than ever.  
  
"Umm excuse me, yes," said E.B  
  
Voldemort glared at the blond  
  
"Yeah, Hi..." She said "Umm, excuse for sounding ignorant, but who are you, exactly"  
  
"I am lord Voldemort," he said patiently  
  
"WHAT!" she yelled "No way! It can't be Voldemort!" she turned to Brittany "Who the hell's Voldemort?" She hissed  
  
"Haven't the foggiest..." Said Brittany  
  
Voldemort rolled his eyes and motioned for Flack and Meddle to grab Remus, which they did, roughly.  
  
Sirius tried to hold on to his friend, but Remus was too weak from days of mistreatment to hang on long, and the brain-dead duo ripped him away relatively easily, and none too gently either.  
  
"Well, well, well, Remus Lupin," He said slimily "Or do you only answer to 'Moony' now days?"  
  
Girlish giggles from the death eaters (Especially Pettigrew) filled the air  
  
"Now Lupin, we wouldn't want to... delay, your execution..."  
  
Sirius tensed up. Remus shrank back.  
  
Voldemort smirked and beckoned to Lucius Malfoy, who slithered over carrying an object that Remus couldn't quite make out. Voldemort paused, then walked over to Remus, stopping just in front of him.  
  
Remus stared at the dirty floor, not daring to look in to the ominous eyes of the snake-like enemy.  
  
Voldemort held up the object to the light, and Remus' heart sank  
  
"Do you know what this is?" He asked coldly  
  
Remus didn't answer; he knew he was going to die. If only the others could somehow get out and tell Dumbledore that Miranda Llunos was still alive, and hadn't been killed by a werewolf eighteen years ago.  
  
Not that that would help too much, but-  
  
"Ooooh! I know!" Brittany was squealing, still oblivious to the danger they were in "Ooooh! Pick me! Pick me!"  
  
Voldemort turned around "Yeeeees..."  
  
Brittany spoke very slowly, as if speaking to a gym teacher "It's.....a.....Gun....."  
  
"Yes" Said Voldemort, Raising it "Complete with silver bullets, and ready to be used"  
  
Remus waited for the bang...  
  
But it never came.  
  
Instead, something so utterly stupid happened, that had he not been restrained, Remus would've pinched himself to make sure he wasn't just in a weird dream.  
  
There was a CRACK! when a very drunk Mundungus Fletcher apparated into the room, knocking Voldemort in to Pettigrew.  
  
"Oy Tonkshhhhh" he drawled "Arthur 'as sum infa'mashun 'at VOLDEMOR' may be 'eddin your way...."  
  
Sirius used the distraction to punch the nearest death eater into unconsciousness. Angrily, he turned to Mundungus.  
  
"You don't say!?" He yelled  
  
Mundungus blinked and then noticed Voldemort  
  
"Wha- whoooooooaaaaaaahhhhhhh." he then promptly passed out.  
  
The rest of the order were using their wands to stun the death eaters, or in the case of the unarmed werewolves, punching their lights out.  
  
The anger on Voldemorts face, was so intense that Remus had to refrain from looking anywhere near him in order to maintain his sanity.  
  
Finally Voldemort decided it was time for his grand exit, and reluctantly called out "RETREAT" Before vanishing in to thin air, swiftly followed by Theo and Malfoy.  
  
Flack and Meddle threw him onto the floor and disapparated to the tune of the fat lady's song.  
  
Remus pulled himself up and surveyed the action.  
  
The order seemed to have the upper hand in the battle, he looked round to see if Pettigrew had disapparated,  
  
And was met with a BANG! As Wormtail shot him.  
  
"REMUS" Screamed Sirius  
  
~~-But in the end, you will be living in shadow no longer~~  
  
Oh.  
  
"REMUS!"  
  
But Remus could no longer hear him  
  
********************************  
  
Ooooh! Who is Miranda B. L. Llunos?  
  
Yay! Now guys I know I usually moan about my personal problems that you guys really don't want to hear about, but I have five minutes before my mum forcefully tears me from the computer, and I still have to actually upload the chapter 'n' stuff so...  
  
Thank-you very much to...  
  
JeanieBeanie33/  
  
darkstar11/  
  
Only-a-little-bit Crazy Uncle/  
  
This parrot has ceased to be/  
  
PJinNH/  
  
And TokyoTeen13/  
  
Please continue support guys! 


	11. The Beginning Of The End

MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA *Continues laughing till she starts hyperventilating and falls out the window*  
  
Just as I suspected, I've got a load of reviews saying 'NOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU!' Well, shooting Remus was very painful to do. But necessary...  
  
Birdie: Why?  
  
Reaper: BECAUSE! Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you all like... starts with Harry and Tim in the Head's office along with Umbridge, Fudge, Percy... well you guys know the rest...  
  
Birdie: I don't!  
  
Reaper: Yeah, that's cos you never read OotP; you're an Anime freak!  
  
Birdie: Oh yeah... Hey Reaper, why did we start an account together if I'm an Anime freak and you're a bookworm  
  
Reaper: Because neither of us is mentally stable enough to have our own account, and everyone else we know is either a shazzer or a barry.  
  
Americans: What?  
  
Reaper: Never-mind!  
  
**************************  
  
Chapter 11: The Beginning Of The End  
  
**************************  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? RUN!" He bellowed, taking off as fast as he could.  
  
He saw the others all going off in different directions, He decided that the library was a safe bet, and obviously Tim had the same idea.  
  
Unfortunately, it wasn't.  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
The ground rushed up, knocking the wind out of him, and he felt a cold hand pulling him roughly to his feet.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Stupid Malfoy, tripping him up like that  
  
"I've got one here professor"  
  
"Oh goodie! Come on lets go up to the headmasters office"  
  
This was not happening, this was not happening, this was not happening...  
  
Oh shit this was happening.  
  
"Harry!" Oh no... "Are you alright Harry?"  
  
"Fine Tim" He groaned,  
  
Suddenly a nasty thought struck him, if Tim had been caught too, what was to stop Umbridge from using his sister against them? Stupid cow, how he hated her. It was bad enough to lock up Lupin, using the whole werewolf thing against him, when he was one of the kindest people Harry had ever met. But to drag the other werewolves into this, especially a six-year-old child, when they weren't even involved with anything (to the extent of his knowledge) was just plain barbaric.  
  
Tim seemed to be thinking along the same lines, judging by the anxious look on his face.  
  
"I had expected better from you, Mr. Goodyer, what with your current... situation, regarding your sister..."  
  
"Leave her out of this!" He cried, horrified at the thought of his little sister being hurt.  
  
"I wish I could Mr. Goodyer, but you were warned..." She tsk tsk'd "Such a pity, you were such a good student" Tim was becoming frantic now "And the brat was quite cute... for a werewolf..."  
  
"NO! Please! I'll do anything!"  
  
"Too late" She said, in a tone that indicated the end of their conversation. But her verbal spar with Harry was just beginning.  
  
"Leave him and his sister out of this, they haven't done anything!"  
  
"So you've been telling secrets too-"  
  
"He hasn't told me anything!" Yelled Harry, becoming angry  
  
"Well how do you... oh, Lupin... I see, well then Mr. Potter, I'd threaten you with the safety of your old professor, but I'm afraid that by now he'll already be dead so I'm not going to-"  
  
Her words faded from his ear  
  
DEAD?  
  
WHAT!? Did he miss something?  
  
He never registered the fact that they had arrived at the Headmaster's office. He just walked through the door.  
  
It was a blur. So fixed was he on the demise of one of his father's old best friends, he couldn't understand the conversation before him. Apparently Fudge was there, and that git Percy, and... Cho's friend Marietta? Oh, that would explain the...oh...  
  
And then the fireplace exploded.  
  
******************************  
  
Sirius was beyond angry. He was beyond stressed, he was beyond upset. He could not think of any word strong enough to express his feelings.  
  
He just sat there, begging Remus to wake up.  
  
But Remus had stopped responding a while ago, and now he needed to destroy Pettigrew.  
  
"He has to die..." he whispered "And painfully too"  
  
"BLACK!!!" The vibrations hit his ear like a bludger  
  
He tore his gaze from his best friend's limp form to look at Tonks, who was crying heavily Moody, who was finishing off the rest of the death eaters, and those other werewolves, who were milling about panicking.  
  
Predictably, Snape was the only one with a clear head.  
  
"Black! Unless you want your dear pet werewolf to bleed to death, I suggest you pick him up and start moving!" He snarled, strutting around like he owned the universe.  
  
Sirius wanted to argue, he wanted to show the slimy git who was in charge, but he also wanted his best friend to live, and the rational part of his mind told him he had to obey Snape's orders.  
  
However much it pained him.  
  
Snape continued issuing commands to the others,  
  
"Tonks! Pull yourself together and start up the fire! Moody! The other death eaters are gone, get that idiotic drunk and get through the fireplace! You lot!" He addressed the werewolves "Stop mucking about and get through the bloody fire!"  
  
There was no attempt at any disagreement; his orders were followed quickly and efficiently (Well, almost)  
  
The group (Who at this point were still highly confused about... everything) proceeded to the fireplace.  
  
"Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts!" Daniel yelled, deciding to be the first to go.  
  
And he vanished in the swirling emerald flames.  
  
Appearing right in front of Dolores Umbridge's pudgy face.  
  
******************************  
  
"DANIEL GOODMAN!" Umbridge shrieked, as a man wearing a lot of dusty black leather stepped through the fireplace.  
  
The man became suddenly distressed as he laid eyes on Umbridge  
  
"Oh shit," He exclaimed.  
  
That was when another man, shorter than the first appeared through the fire.  
  
"Uh-oh" He said, noticing Umbridge.  
  
"TOBY PARSONAGE!"  
  
Then several others started racing through the fire, all consequently becoming shocked at the sight of Umbridge.  
  
The room was slowly becoming crowded.  
  
"D-D- Dumbledore...." Fudge blustered "What is the meaning of this!?"  
  
Dumbledore looked as though the one thing he didn't want to happen, had just occurred without any chance of reversal.  
  
"MARY DRISCOLL! ELISABETH MASKELL! BRITTANY CH- Sh- chem-shem-ch--chew..."  
  
"Chemalewski" Offered one of the women that had just appeared  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?!!!" Umbridge screeched  
  
"Ummm..." The newcomers seemed lost for words "Escaping?"  
  
Escaping? Harry could not, no matter how hard he tried, figure out who these people were. But they obviously weren't friendly with Umbridge so they were o.k. in Harry's book.  
  
Then another man came through the fire, carrying a small redhead girl.  
  
Wait, he knew that man...  
  
To his left, he heard Tim whisper "Maddy?..."  
  
And then he knew who they were. But where was Professor Lupin?  
  
Then Tonks came through the fireplace, babbling unintelligibly  
  
"So sorry Professor, but you won't believe who we ran in to! I can hardly believe it myself, oh my god..."  
  
Then she noticed Umbridge.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"DUMBLEDORE!" Fudge roared "How did this happen!?"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't quite understand what's going on myself, Cornelius..." Dumbledore said softly.  
  
Then Snape appeared, followed closely by a woman with peroxide blonde hair that was slowly fading, revealing the grey-brown beneath.  
  
Harry noticed with some surprise, that Dumbledore recognised this woman and was trying to disguise his shock.  
  
"You wouldn't believe it Professor but..."  
  
Umbridge looked ready to explode. Harry hoped she didn't make a mess when she did.  
  
"Oh," said Snape nastily, looking at Umbridge like someone looking at a puddle of vomit  
  
"M-m-m minister!" Stuttered Umbridge "I have no idea how this happened, I swear! Other than those monster's families, no one knew about the new werewolf restriction act but me, you, your assistant, Malfoy, and three selected agents, who were most definitely loyal to the ministry!"  
  
His assistant? Harry glanced at Percy, who gave him a barely perceptible wink  
  
Harry grinned inwardly  
  
"Well Dolores!" said Fudge pompously "We can figure that out later, right now these... creatures... are going back where they belong"  
  
The werewolves began to protest, but never got far, as Mad-eye-Moody stormed in to the room yelling his head off.  
  
"MOVE! OUT OF THE WAY LADDIE! CASUALTY COMING THROUGH!"  
  
A split second later, Harry was pleased to see his godfather rush in.  
  
He was not pleased to see him carrying what might once have been Lupin, who looked practically dead.  
  
"Alright people" Exclaimed Sirius "He needs help! We've got to get him to hospital wing now!"  
  
He was alive? He didn't look like it... Harry sincerely hoped that Sirius wasn't just conjuring up the illusion that Lupin was alive to block the pain of losing another best friend.  
  
Sincerely.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK!" Yelled Fudge  
  
At this, the werewolf Harry 'met' at Christmas, promptly punched Fudge in the face. Knocking him out.*  
  
After similar treatment was dealt to Umbridge and Fudge's unfortunate lackey, the group decided to stop delaying and proceed to hospital wing.  
  
*****************************  
  
Four hours later and things were looking grim.  
  
Madame Pomfrey was almost in tears because there was so little she could do against silver poisoning. The Werewolves were sitting in a separate room, eating lunch. Or trying to eat it. Despite their hunger, the group couldn't even pick up the forks. (No, they weren't silver you ninnies...) Only Maddy seemed to have any cheer, having just been reunited with her dear older brother.  
  
Sirius was faithfully standing by his friend, waiting for the unlikely event of awakening.  
  
Harry, Hermione and the Weasley children had been pulled out of lessons to have the situation explained.  
  
Tonks had told the children and Dumbledore everything she knew about the disastrous rescue.  
  
"-but what I don't understand" She was saying confusedly "Is WHO exactly that Miranda Llunos is..."  
  
Dumbledore sighed and Ros, or rather Miranda, gave him a look that said simply 'Tell them'  
  
And so he did.  
  
"Children, this concerns the past of one whom you are all familiar with, Tom Riddle..."  
  
Ignoring the gasps, he continued "Most of you know that Tom Riddle's mother married a muggle who abandoned her after finding out that she was a witch."  
  
He paused again; afraid of enticing Harry's temper by telling him something else that had thus far been withheld from him.  
  
"What VERY few people know is that she had a sister. Since they were children they were best friends, and when they were older they both had the misfortune to fall for unappreciative muggles. They both died within a year of each other, both with a child they had to leave behind. The two children were brought up together in the same orphanage, both went to Hogwarts at the same time, and both carried a vicious hatred for their fathers throughout their entire lives,"  
  
He took a breath "However, as I understand it, while Tom became Voldemort and declared war on muggles and 'mudbloods', the other was satisfied with the death of her father, and refused to go any further with the Voldemort ideology. Feeling betrayed, Voldemort ordered her execution,"  
  
He sighed, "Obviously, The order was never carried out..."  
  
Realising that this was the end of the happy tale, Harry took a minute to absorb the new information. Finally he began to speak "So... What your saying is..."  
  
"Yes Harry..." Dumbledore sighed, "This is Miranda Bianca Larissa Llunos, Voldemort's cousin"  
  
******************************  
  
Sirius was silently willing his friend to wake up with every fibre of his being. If he had to lose another friend to that scum Wormtail...  
  
He didn't even want to think of the consequences.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his godson, worry etched on his face. Obviously he had just been told about Miranda Llunos. Remus had had the pleasure of meeting the schizophrenic, and being in the same room with her for days.  
  
"How is it?" Asked Harry  
  
"Madame Pomfrey says he doesn't have much time left..." He forced out the terrible statement he had been told earlier "She says he'll never wake up..."  
  
Was he crying? No. He couldn't be. Sirius Black does not cry.  
  
/ "Since when?" / He could imagine Remus saying.  
  
Harry was crying though, the whole ordeal beginning to weigh down on him. Sirius sighed, at least this time the poor kid didn't have to get hurt.  
  
/ "No..."/ Said a different voice, James perhaps? What did he use to sound like anyway? / "This time Remus got hurt"/ Remus got tortured every month anyway, why did the fates have to force this on him? A particularly painful death for Sirius Black's other best friend...  
  
Like the first one wasn't painful enough.  
  
"He has to die you know..." He stated to Harry, hoping he would agree  
  
"Wha-what?!!!" Asked Harry, startled  
  
Oh yeah, thought Sirius, He doesn't know what I'm talking about  
  
"Pettigrew," He explained hastily "This is his doing..."  
  
Harry frowned slightly, considering the idea. "Yeah..." He said softly "I... I wont stop you next time..."  
  
"I was hoping you wouldn't actually be there next time..." Sirius said softly  
  
"I have a nasty feeling I will be," Harry prophesised  
  
Sirius sighed and took Remus' hand, a gesture often used back when they were children and Remus spent a night a month alone in hospital wing.  
  
And together, they waited for the inevitable passing of their friend.  
  
******************************  
  
His world was blue.  
  
Dark blue. Bright blue.  
  
Blue. None of the shadows of the real world  
  
And he was floating...  
  
/In the end, you will be living in shadow no longer/  
  
He wasn't living in shadow.  
  
He wasn't living at all.  
  
The full moon shone serenely through the blue.  
  
...In the end...  
  
But hey, who said that the end had to be today?  
  
"Sirius?" he croaked  
  
"Remus?"  
  
*****************************  
  
Eek! Please Review people!  
  
Now, usually I don't like original characters that are a direct relation to the main evil person, but are not evil themselves, and fight against their father/ brother/ uncle/ mother/ sister/ etc.  
  
But please know, Ros/Miranda isn't like most of those guys.  
  
1. She's not a main character, just a little side-story  
  
2. She doesn't fight against Voldemort, she doesn't really care that much  
  
3. She is not going to have a romantic relationship with Remus, no romance in this fic people! Remus always struck me as a no-romance guy, more of a 'let's be friends' I mean, come on! I find SLASH more believable than some of the romances I've seen people subject poor Remy to.  
  
Birdie: *Hopefully* Does that mean there'll slash in this fic?!  
  
Reaper: Ummm... No!  
  
Birdie: *Pouts*  
  
Reaper: Also, there will only be one more chapter of this fic. Woo Hoo! We're nearly there people! And will Remus survive? Well, because I'm feeling nice today I'll give you a clue:  
  
Regarding Harry Potter, I ONLY read and write Remus Lupin.  
  
And there WILL be a semi-sequel (Which I hope you all enjoy)  
  
Now, Reviews!  
  
This Parrot has ceased to be: Hey cool, you reviewed me again! Yay! I suppose having people shooting at Remus is a little... umm... strange, but hey! I'm a VERY strange person! (Ask my... father... he thinks I belong in a mental asylum)/Birdie: She has FATHER issues.../Reaper: Oh shut-up Birdie... Please continue your support and enjoy the next chapter!  
  
JeanieBeanie33: Yay thanx for reviewing, and please continue to do so...I had you confused? Interesting... I had me confused too.../Birdie: She has no idea what she's talking about, probably forgot to take her medicine again...  
  
TokyoTeen13: I KNOW! HOW COULD I! I AM SO ASHAMED OF MYSELF *Runs off and cries in a corner* But hey! What's done is done... Of course your name was at the bottom of my page, I answer all my reviewers! Say, what do you think of my idea of a semi sequel? Would you read it?  
  
blank: Hey, you're new! Cool! A new reviewer! Please review this chapter too! I'm glad you like my other personalities... most people don't understand, but you seem to understand... you'll be my friend wont you? Hee hee hee... Yes you'll be my new friend, it gets so lonely here in the asylum on cold nights.../ Birdie: Don't pay any attention to her, she once again forgot her medicine... the doctors say she'll be normal... someday...  
  
Lonely N Fading: YOUR BACK! Cool! Hey, if you happen to see mbali, The Spatula Chick, Arow, Orion-san or Freakyfairy can you tell them I miss them? Back to you, thanks a lot for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Well that's everyone! Please review Blah blah blah... (Actually, you really don't HAVE to review, but it would be nice if you did)  
  
Look out for the twelfth and final chapter coming soon! 


	12. Four Weddings And A Funeral

GASP! Oh NO! The final chapter! The end of an era! Oh woe is me!!! *Sob sob sob!*  
  
Birdie: YES!!! No more you-getting-more-reviews-than-me  
  
Reaper: Ah yes Birdie, but memento mori...  
  
Birdie: Thanks for the cheery reminder.  
  
Reaper: And remember my semi-sequel!  
  
Birdie: Oh crap!  
  
Reaper: Oh! I'm struck speechless, I can only write the chapter... (Complete fluff people, yes, it's a short and happy ending)  
  
*******************************  
  
Chapter 12: Four Weddings And A Funeral  
  
*******************************  
  
1st Of August, The Middle Of Nowhere...  
  
Maddy was definitely happier than she had ever been in her entire life.  
  
She sat high up in the tree, giggling silently to herself as she watched her brother from the branch.  
  
It was like all those months ago, back in February, the best and worst month in her entire life, when she had spied on him as he composed his love letter.  
  
This time however, he was not trying to impress a girl. This time the only girl on his mind was his little sister, and how happy he was to have her back, safe and sound.  
  
This time there was no possible way any stupid death eaters posing as ministry of magic agents could apparate in and snatch her away from her friends and family.  
  
Friends and family.  
  
Her family, they'd always been there, Mum and Dad of course had been by her side since the ordeal began, and Tim, however much of an obnoxious hypocritical moron he was, had stopped at nothing to arrange her rescue. Tonks said they couldn't have pulled it off without him.  
  
But now her world had extended beyond the original three people she cared about. Now she had friends, and lots of them too.  
  
That month back in February, the best and the worst. As her Father always said, it was like the yin-yang, no complete evil and no complete good. Without those idiotic idiots, Flack and Meddle, the toad Umbridge, and that snake Malfoy, she would never have met any of her new friends.  
  
"GOTCHA!" Tim yelled excitedly  
  
Sophie yelped and ran out from her hiding place, Tim dashed after her.  
  
Knowing her best friend couldn't possibly out-run her brother, Maddy jumped out of the tree, landing right behind Tim, who stopped and turned so suddenly at the noise, that he skidded and slipped and fell on the ground, muttering curses as the two little werewolves ran out of his reach.  
  
Jenkin revealed his position from inside the hollow tree, while Alexander came running out from under a large tree root. Tim leapt to his feet and made a desperate swipe at thin air, hoping to catch one of the little brats before-  
  
"FORTY-FOUR AND IN"*  
  
"FORTY-FOUR AND IN"  
  
"FORTY-FOUR AND IN"  
  
He had one last chance,  
  
"Ti-im" Frustrated, he turned around wildly  
  
"Yes Mum" He panted  
  
"Where's your sister?" Poor Mum had been a little paranoid since the whole arrest thing.  
  
"FORTY-FOUR AND IN"  
  
"DAMN-IT" Swore Tim  
  
"Tim!" Scolded their mother "Do you really think that's an example to be setting for your sister?"  
  
Tim groaned in frustration, why was it always the younger sibling that was favoured?  
  
"Oh don't give me that Tim, anyway, I just thought the five of you should know that the feast is about to begin-"  
  
"YAY!!!" Yelled the children happily, storming past Mrs. Goodyer with the speed of a billywig, leaving her lost for words.  
  
/Children/ She thought inwardly.  
  
Maddy raced as fast as she could back to the old vine-covered-mansion, where everyone else was waiting patiently for Mrs. Weasley to come out with the plates. Maddy, during the course of the games they had played in the last couple of hours, had been exceedingly careful not to dirty her dress, as it was so pretty and all (Green and blue, with mini red roses) Her mother told her that she'd be the prettiest girl at the ceremony.  
  
Maddy knew that was not true. Isabelle was most definitely prettier than she was, prettier than anyone at the wedding in fact. Long white lacy dress robes, roses in her hair, silky white gloves... Yes this was a day none of them would ever forget. So different to that week in February.  
  
Isabelle smiled as she spotted the children; she tugged on Wills' arm and the two made their way over.  
  
"How are you enjoying the wedding guys?" She asked joyfully  
  
"Must be pretty boring for kids" Will stated  
  
The twins giggled, Maddy shook her head excitedly  
  
"We played Forty-four and in!"  
  
"Forty what?" Asked Isabelle, slightly confused.  
  
"A muggle game" Alex explained, "Jenkin taught us"  
  
"And WE WON!!!" Yelled Sophie  
  
"SHHHHHHH!!!" Hissed Will "Don't mention muggle stuff too loudly!" He shakingly pointed a finger to where Mr. Weasley was babbling on at poor Adam, with E.B, Aaron, Joe, and Brittany nearby, eyeing all possible exits.  
  
Mary was standing beside Adam. All the while, throughout the entire 'ordeal' Adam and Mary had done nothing but fight, argue, insult each other, start battles, disagree, yell, and (in Adams' case) cower before their opponent. Their wedding was set for mid-November.  
  
Over on one of the tables, The Weasley children, Hermione and Harry were talking about their teachers, mostly about the abominable 'Snivellus' Snape (Who was predictably absent from the merry gathering). Tim quickly joined the discussion, bringing up the question of whom the next defence against the dark arts teacher was going to be. Hogwarts stuff, BORING!  
  
Her eyes moved to where Ros, who was becoming slightly more sociable, was talking quietly to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Professor Dumbledore had been so helpful over the past few months. The werewolves were all staying at Grimmauld place with Sirius Black (and Kreacher) Visits from family were frequent and enjoyable, although, only Maddy's family, the twin's Grandmother, Jenkin's foster parents, and Isabelle's brother actually kept in contact with their lycanthropic relatives. The ministry was still on a red alert for the Werewolves and Sirius though, and most people still thought Voldemort was dead as a doornail and Harry was mad as a hatter.  
  
But Maddy knew without a doubt that Voldemort was still alive, she'd seen him, and she'd listened to hours of Tonks explaining about him to the muggles. She really didn't want to dwell on him for too long.  
  
Over at the fountain she spotted Daniel, chatting with Toby, Jesse, and his new girlfriend Tonks about how he heroically saved everyone. (Even though they had actually been there, and some of Daniels' memories seemed to differentiate from her own, as Mad-eye Moody was pointing out from the sidelines.) Every once in a while, Jesse would steal a small glance at his own girlfriend, E.B, the two were seriously involved, and word was going around that an engagement was on its way.  
  
Wapa-Go-Kos was talking with Nana Louise, A slightly batty old lady who was the twins maternal Grandmother, Richard Attfield (Izzy's brother) was returning to the ladies with drinks, apparently discussing life with a lycanthropic everyone else gave up on.  
  
Lastly, her eyes moved to Sirius Black, who was looking concerned, and talking animatedly with Remus Lupin.  
  
***************************  
  
"Really Sirius," He stressed, "I'm fine!"  
  
Sirius looked unconvinced, Remus had been slow in healing, and they had almost lost him several times back in February, and early March. It had been a long and trying time for the both of them, and Madame Pomfrey was still baffled to how he had survived in the first place, the amount of sliver he had been exposed to was enough to kill four fully grown healthy werewolves, let alone poor Remus, who was already weak with terrible burns and the crutatius curse.  
  
However, Remus had some how pulled through, and was quite annoyed with the way Sirius kept expecting him to keel over and cop' it. He had no intention of dying quite yet, as he had assured Sirius about fifty times.  
  
Poor Sirius had been far too stressed out for his own good back when Remus had first disappeared, not helped by Snape, who had constantly told him to pull himself together and stop being such a big baby.  
  
Thank you, Snape, how... kind...  
  
Snape had kept his caring manner when Remus had first woken up, and while Sirius was jumping for joy, Snape forcefully grabbed Lupin, yelling: "Did you release any vital information to the other side?!" and so, enticed a battle between himself and Sirius, which half the order had to come in to stop. Somehow, Remus found this hilarious, and started giggling madly. That was when everyone (except Sirius) knew he would be fine.  
  
The rest of the order, and even the rest of the werewolves, had to admit that Sirius was being a bit paranoid regarding his best friend, Remus however, couldn't blame him after what happened to James... and besides, he had passed out a few times!  
  
As expected, Sirius and Remus had talked a lot more than usual after Remus was able to move around again, a lot more about stuff like Azkaban, James and Peter.  
  
Tragically, Umbridge was still teaching at Hogwarts. The ministry was even further away from believing that Voldemort was back than before, and the poor werewolves had to stay at Grimmauld place with Sirius ("The 'with Sirius' is what really bothers me" Remus stated "Oh shut-up!" Said Sirius) Sirius was ecstatic about this however, because he was no longer alone with kreepy Kreacher (A/N Spelling mistake deliberate guys!)  
  
Still, Remus had been perfectly all right since mid-July, and Sirius still wouldn't lay off the 'anyone-who-comes-near-my-best-friend-will-die' routine.  
  
"You don't look o.k.," He stated worriedly "You're a lot paler than usual, maybe this was all to much for you, you shouldn't have had to be exposed to all this excitement so soon..."  
  
"Sirius, really!" Remus laughed, "If I got any more pale than usual, I'd be dead!"  
  
Sirius laughed and patted his best friend's back, "Well, alright Remy... ("Don't call me Remy") But I'll have to make sure you don't have anything to drink, and you can't stay out to late, and no talking to strangers, and speak clearly when you step in to the fire-"  
  
"Sirius I think you may have me confused with one Harry Potter, he's in you custody, not me," Remus laughed.  
  
"Well Moony, someone has to!" Sirius stated cheerfully,  
  
"And you wonder why I didn't tell my real mother about what happened in February..." He smiled. The two laughed.  
  
"Remus... I have something to tell you" Sirius said through the laughter  
  
"Oh yes?" Said Remus between giggles  
  
"I... I should have told you earlier but I didn't know how..." The Werewolf could tell his animagus friend was having trouble keeping a straight face  
  
"I... I AM your real mother..." There was an awkward silence. Then the two started laughing their heads off, unfortunately they laughed so hard that Remus fell off his seat.  
  
Sirius instantly abandoned his joyful carefree manner and dropped to the floor to make sure his friend hadn't accidentally killed himself.  
  
He picked him up and dusted him off, annoyingly asking over and over whether Remus was alright or not, and where it hurt etc.  
  
"I'm fine!" Remus said hastily "Sirius I'm fine!"  
  
Sirius looked like he desperately wanted to disagree, and rush his friend to St. Mungo's, but then he suddenly recognised the look in Remus' eyes, as his own, a year ago when he stayed at Remus's place for a month... God the werewolf had been annoying, mothering him every minute of the day. And he stopped.  
  
"Alright..." he said uncertainly "But only because I can't be bothered to mother you any more..."  
  
"Lazy bumhole..." Muttered Remus  
  
"I heard that, Moony!" Sirius exclaimed  
  
"Heard what?" Asked Remus innocently  
  
"You called me a lazy bumhole!" Sirius accused half-angrily, half-amusedly  
  
"I so did not!" Defended Remus  
  
"Did too!" Retorted Sirius  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did Not!"  
  
***********  
  
And so it went on, the two old friends reverting back to there childhood ways, simply enjoying each others company, and arguing about nothing and everything together, as if almost passing the time, waiting for the other two to join them so the marauders would once again be reunited to prank and mess about to their hearts content.  
  
And when the crescent moon shone serenely on the two friends, and all their companions, it seemed to Remus as if the barrier between his world and the happy world of his youth, had weakened slightly, and in his heart he could feel the presence of the other two, before their lives became the complicated mess they ended as, standing by and laughing beside them.  
  
And in those few moments he felt his former self, and the happiness he had in the friends who understood him. The happiness he was beginning to feel again.  
  
"Remus!" Sirius whispered excitedly. Remus glanced up, and saw a shadow of a stag pass over the hill.  
  
He wasn't all that surprised, He just looked at his friend, and he knew Sirius felt it too.  
  
The stag had vanished, but it wasn't gone...  
  
******************************************  
  
Ohh The END! Yes it's the end!!! No more!!! Ohh TRAGEDY OF TRAGEDIES!!!  
  
Birdie: WOO HOO It's finally over!  
  
Reaper: *Cries pathetically on Birdie's shoulder*  
  
Birdie: *Pats Reaper's shoulder awkwardly* I suppose as your friend, I'm going to have to remind you that you promised to do a sequel...  
  
Reaper: *Stops abruptly* Oh yeah! Heh heh heh... sorry guys! And sorry for making this chapter so short and sappy, and sorry the chapter title had little to do with the chapter, I couldn't help it... anyway, the sequel will probably be shorter... oh, and it really has nothing to do with 'Fate Allowed'... but unfortunately, I still can't think of a title for the damn thing, so you may not see it for a while...  
  
Anyway, I've learned that I will once again be stuck with my relatives from 22/12/03 to 28/12/03 (Or 12/22/03 to 12/28/03 if you're American...), which will be depressing, but nothing like the catastrophe that happened over the summer, and ended not too long ago. I'm still REALLY sorry about that.  
  
Well I hope you're all happy with the fact that Remus did NOT die (Like Tiny Tim.../Birdie: Why are you talking about Tiny Tim?/Reaper: O shut-up!) And now to answer the reviews...  
  
JeanieBeanie33: NO NOT THE MARSHMALLOWS!!! But if you have so many spare ones, please feel free to send them all to me because I LOVE them! Ahh yes, every time someone who's kept reviewing me for several chapters, reviews, I get a warm fuzzy feeling deep inside my miniscule black heart *Enjoys warm fuzzy feeling* Please look out for the sequel!  
  
Goten-Lupin: Presenting...*Drum rolls* THE FINAL CHAPTER!!! *Dissolves in to tears*  
  
TokyoTeen13: *Tingles with joy at a review from someone who's been reviewing all of the last few chapters* Ahhhhh.... What Anime do I like? Well I'm not as in to it as Birdie, but mostly I like Gundam Wing, and I will occasionally watch Yu-gi-oh, Tenchi, and sometimes DragonballZ/Gt but my main fandom is Lord of the Rings. Only problem is, I can't think up a decent plot for a LotR fic *Sighs*... I thought the fork thing was a bit silly, glad you liked it...  
  
This Parrot has ceased to be: I'm sure you're right 95% of the time, most people are... (Unless they go to my school...Wait! I go to my school! I suppose that means I'm wrong about you being right, but if I'm wrong about you being right, then I suppose I must be wrong about me being right about you being wrong, but if that's the case then I must be wrong about me being wrong about me being right about me being wrong about you being right...yeees...*Sings* I'm completely crazy, I'm completely mad... *Tingles with joy about another reviewer who's reviewed more than once*  
  
Aura Starfire: Don't fret! Remus is safe and sound. But... for how long? MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Ruroni Tsuki: Yes, well it turns out I didn't dare... oh I'm such a wimp...  
  
DBZruler66: How's this? One day less than usual... heeheehee (Birdie: And twice as short...)  
  
blank: I hope you don't die... you're my new friend! Well this is one fic you wont have to wait for... Its... finished...*Weeps embarrassingly*  
  
Lonely N Fading: *Tingles* Mums are so annoying aren't they? Mine just asked me if I had any homework, and just cos I said no, she's giving me the evil eye... I'm glad you're back! Now this is over, I have to thank you for being one of my most loyal reviewers, and ask you to read my semi-sequel. Thank you.  
  
Well... *Bites lip* That's it people... Farewell my friends, may your favourite fics always be updated with speed.  
  
********From The Reaper********  
  
For Birdie. 


End file.
